The Girl With Purple Hair, Sends Two Hearts Flared
by Kinishi-chan
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are bored of Haruhi, but when a girl as devious as them comes into their world, how will they feel? More importantly how will their hearts feel at the end? HikaXOC KaoruXOC. Review's would be greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1 Hello Viviette

**Warning this, fan fiction is rated T for crude language, and for slightly sexual themes, and for being bad-ass awesome. Of course this is my first fan fiction before LET'S MAKE IT AWESOME~ Thistle**

Two heads bobbed up as the teacher called the names in the attendance roll "Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin", Hikaru propped his head on his cocked elbow as he waved his hands around in a sloppy "here". Kaoru did the same but the only difference was he used his left elbow and Hikaru used his right elbow and left hand so Kaoru mirrored him perfectly.

"There is supposed to be a transfer student today, so I expect you to be kind and welcome her warmly" said as his glasses flashed as he made his way off his little podium. The class began to speak once again, Hikaru's eyes flashed with interest "A girl..?" Kaoru and Hikaru both flashed a devious mirroring grin, of course boys their age were respectfully perverts it was only natural. Yes there was a transfer student supposively today, but…. The teacher wasn't in for the maximum rage he was going to go through once she arrived.~ "Madam, your late for your first day at the academy!" called an anxious butler obviously trying to make a good impression however this young mademoiselle wasn't impressed with how annoyingly you can be useful. "Hngh, I'm coming at my own pace it's very rude how your rush a snail like that!" "Sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend you…" the girl gasped in fake hurt "offend me? So you do think I am a snail? I wonder what happens if I tell…papa….or…in your terms your _boss_".

The butler bit his lip his eyes feverishly laid on the wheel as his grip tightened this girl was completely demonic! This girl's name was Viviette Malice a cunning princess with devious intention of indeed malice to your _social life_ that is. Viviette's toxic green eyes laid bored, as she stared at the rushing and blurred scenery through her limo's giant glass windows incrusted with gold hinges. Her beautiful purple hair flowed nicely as she opened the windows with a simple clap on her hands, she decided to play a little game and pressed the button and her butler's window flew open and suffocated him with the sudden rapid gush of air to the face, Viviette snickered interested for a moment before impishly becoming bored again. Her butler grumbled with irritation as he fixed his cap in the mirror before driving slightly faster, in a moment they arrived at Ouran's grand entrance the golden, broad, enclosed gates laid in front of them in their glorious beauty of expensive possession.

"Madam, we are here" her butler said as he shuffled out of his seat and opened the limo's door bending down in respect as she walked out, her legs lashed out and kicked him right in the face, Viviette did this purposely but she whined "Oh my lord, I'm _so sorry!_". The butler sighed "It's alright madam" but he couldn't miss the devious flash in her toxic green eyes before they were replaced with that fake sympathy. The butler poised his fingers around the hinge of the door, to his dismay Viviette caught site of this and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "well I'm off!" she purred and slammed the door, crushing his fingers. Viviette began to walk ignoring the butler's foul language as he cursed her behind her back, her head slowly cocked over towards him "that's why we keep are fingers away from the doors, dear" and disappeared behind the giant golden gates, the butler snarled "bastard!" and stumbled into the limo and pulled out. Viviette finally arrived into class 1-A cocked an eyebrow curiously "your 40 minutes late, Malice, Viviette".

Viviette got the hoots from the boys at what she was wearing, oh no she did not believe in school uniforms, she was wearing a black tank top that was a crop shirt, which exposed her nice features and curves, and then she was a hot pink skirt with black frilling. "Mrs. Malice, what are you doing in that casual wear?" asked choosing his words carefully because the Malice family was high and superior to many other families. "Oh, I'm late? I thought we wake up at 7:40…" pondered the thought his eyes glinted coldly "we sent many papers, specifically for you telling you the time to arrive at school". Viviette's attitude kicked in she bent her elbows and put them behind her head giving him an 'ohreally?' stare "Oh, I thought those were silly scams so I gave them to my maids to clean up after my dog's shit". That comment received a burst of laughter even from the twins whom were one of the most hardest to amuse. glared "take a seat next to Hikaru, Hitachiin" he said pointing to a handsome fellow with orange spiked hair and golden glimmering eyes shining with amusement. Viviette shrugged as she sat down, and propped her head on her hand that was resting on her elbow her green eyes dulled immediately as began blabbing about stuff that nobody cared about. "Hello, Viviette-Chan~" Hikaru purred as he lifted her chin up with his long pointer finger and gently tickled it. Viviette smacked his hand away "Hello, Tibaru…or something like that" Hikaru pouted "Hi-ka-ru" he said making sure each of the syllables stuck out in her tiny uncaring brain.

**That was chapter one!~ Stay tuned for more!~ Thistle**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Host Club!

"Alright, alright" Viviette muttered as she just rolled her eyes and continued to just look ever so amused. Twirling her purple hair between her thin fingers as her toxic green eyes were hazed with boredom. 'What's her problem?' Hikaru thought to himself as Viviette's gaze could slowly make a pretty daisy evaporate into dust. That was when Haruhi Fujioka came into the picture; it was almost instantly Viviette seemed to stiffen as Haruhi passed by and took a seat in front of us. "Ohayo, are you new here?" Haruhi smiled genuinely and Viviette narrowed her eyes, her thick eyelashes caressed her bottom eyelid as she glanced at her questionably. "Hello?" Haruhi said and Hikaru sighed "It's no use. I've only known her for two minutes and she already has a bad reputation…" Haruhi just sighed as she shook her head and turned around in her seat as the lessons began. I didn't bother to learn the teachers name so let's just call him because that was how it sounded to me.

handed us papers and immediately the whole world fogged as I saw the swirling confusing vortex that warped me into the world of; Intelligence. It wasn't Viviette's favorite, she was smart… if she put the effort to show it she could have been the top of the class… if she wanted to. Now was explaining the worksheet; the objective of the topic was to find out about the person next to you then compare and contrast yourself to them. Viviette glared at the sheet of paper 'So I _must __**SOCIALIZE?'**_ Viviette thought as she felt a lump in her throat swell up as she swallowed it down. Her eyes flickered over to Tibar-Hikaru, his devious glare held hers as he just grinned "Hello, partner! Now you're forced to talk because it's a graaade~" he sang. If that was a real song I would have thrown my radio but I couldn't so I just muttered "Let hell begin."

"Alright, so let's start with simple, pointless questions shall we?" Viviette said as she tried to sound as positive about this idea as possible, though her tone was still dripping with ice.

"Okay, so what's your favorite color, Viviette?" Hikaru asked as he got ready to write down a long paragraph that would be submitted to William Shakespeare... (Well this _was_ Ouran these bastards were rich they probably could if they pleased).

"Neon Green" Viviette muttered and Hikaru looked sort of disappointed as he lowered his paper and just wrote the simple two words, poor Hikaru couldn't write a novel this time.

Hikaru regained himself and grinned "Well _my_ favorite color is blue. It is my rose color"

"Eto, rose color?" Viviette pondered the thought as she looked at Hikaru with a quizzical expression on her petite face.

Hikaru slammed his fist on the desk and his brother, Kaoru and his partner, Haruhi looked at him and he just laughed nervously and shooed them away.

"That's right!" he exclaimed as if he solved the greatest math problem in history.

"What's right? Is that your favorite direction? I didn't even ask your dominant hand yet" Viviette said her face contorted with a mixture of confusion and agitation.

"No, no, you haven't been introduced to the Host Club" Hikaru said as Viviette rose an eyebrow.

"Host club?" she asked as she tapped the tip of her index finger on the grand, marble, desks with golden trims on the edges. One desk was worth more than a commoner's life.

"Do you have hearing disabilities? Must I repeat everything I say?" Hikaru snorted and Viviette frowned.

"Yes, actually, I'd like you to repeat _what the Host Club is"_ Viviette said as her tone was just flunking below zero degrees and entering instant freeze temperatures.

"Oh, the Host Club is…" Hikaru stood up and seemed to mock a tone since it wasn't his but she had no idea who, but it sounded… annoying.

"_A grand and elegant playground for boys who have way too much time on their hands. Who entertain girls with also too much time on their hands. Think of it as the playground for the rich and beautiful_~"

Kaoru and Haruhi laughed slightly and Viviette was upset she got left out of this joke, who was this, stupid, princely character they were mocking?

"Well that was just, _grand"_ Viviette snorted as Hikaru clambered off the desk he was using as a pedestal and plopped down beside her, legs crossed and stretched out. Not really respecting personal space.

Hikaru smirked "Wait till you meet lord, you'll think everything is grand by the end of his rants."

"Lord? What is this a religious school? I didn't come here to wear stupid nun outfits, dip bread in wine, or read the Encyclopedia of Religion" Viviette protested.

Hikaru laughed "No, lord is a person who is the leader of the Host Club, Tamaki Suoh. Oh and it's the _Bible_, not the '_Encyclopedia of Religion'_".

Viviette frowned "Alright, I get it".

Have you ever felt like you were pushed into a situation by two greedy little twins and their little… cross dresser?

I have

I know exactly how it feels….

"Open the doors" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison and Viviette just grumbled as she turned the golden door handle of this beautiful detailed door. 'An abandoned music room seems pretty reasonable' Viviette thought as she pushed her way through the doors. "Welcome~" it was horrifying.

There was chivalry.

Everywhere.

"Hello my fair maiden" A lean, tall, handsome blonde loomed over Viviette as he touched her petite hands like it was the prettiest flower in his garden. Viviette swooned and fell in love as she was dazed for a moment as she thought of such naughty things it was indiscernible.

Nah I'm just kidding.

"Let go of my hand" Viviette spat and Tamaki was taken by surprise "W-w-hat?" he gasped in a rather, feminine fashion.

"I don't like to be touched never mind, by someone like you" Viviette said bluntly which was a dagger straight through Tamaki's heart. He stumbled out of his chair and in slow motion fell to the ground.

Rejected.

The twins bursted out laughing as they hovered around Viviette in their little duo of complete mayhem.

"Good job! You put more hurt on Tamaki in less than 5 minutes than Haruhi has through this whole experience!" They said in complete unison which again, got annoying.

They mirrored each other; they were so complex it made her brain throb the only difference one parted one side of their hair on the left and one on the right. However Hikaru always appealed more annoying than Kaoru. That was how she was going to tell them apart, and she was sticking to it.

Haruhi frowned "I'm sorry Viviette but that was a bit harsh can you please reconsider?" she asked so gently. It made Viviette even more agitated, good going.

Viviette smiled "I'll reconsider sure, but are you sure you want me to? I mean I was holding back a lot of things to say that I was _considering_ on saying. However if you want me to _reconsider_ than I shall".

Haruhi nodded but then realized what she had done "Wa-"

Too late.

"Tamaki Suoh, you are the very epitome of stupid, your origins lead back to the 12th century when we were all stupid, I blame you. If there was to have a World War 3 you would find a way to get the side even madder than it already was. If you intelligence was a book, you wouldn't even be able to be nursery rhymes since the words would be too 'challenging' for your concept. Furthermore, you are the most insensitive, unattractive, putrid, worthless junk I have ever met and that's only from my 5 minutes of blissful hell knowing you."

Ow.

Ouch.

That must have really stung.

The twins were having laughing seizures, Kyoya's glasses dropped off of his head and he quickly snatched them. Honey and Mori were just in pure silence though Mori seemed like he always was.

"And it's _your fault_ for making me reconsider, how do you feel?" Viviette smirked at Haruhi who was slowly melting away.

Tamaki's mouth was still gaping open as Viviette left the host club room with a slam of the door as he fell to his knees.

"B-b-but I love, nursery rhymes!" he whined.

**So that's what you care about Tamaki?**

**Maybe Viviette's rant wasn't as 'off' as I thought.**

**To be continued xD**


	3. Chapter 3 Thy be a Waitress

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna! Thanks for reading this; I'm not good at my grammar because my commas are very retarded. Anyways thanks for staying with me and enjoy the story~!**

**I do not own Ouran High school Host Club all rights belong to Bisco Hatori, as well as I do not own any Disney involved.**

**Viviette however is owned by me.**

"Why am I back here?" Viviette groaned as she found herself in a waitress outfit it consisted of a rolled up sleeved white button-up shirt with a black crop vest held together with golden buttons and a black skirt. She had white knee high socks and a pair of black heels. She had given up on buttoning the vest because the buttons would always pop open near her chest.

"You're back because you have offended our king." Kyoya murmured as his glasses glinted and you could just feel the cold wintery breeze from his tone. His glasses flashed, "If you offend the king like a commoner in this reality you shall be. He has the right to make you beckon onto his choice, considering that you be our personal waitress."

"Well that makes so much sense; just because your Royal Highness' ego has completely plummeted rock bottom does not mean I have to work for your expense." Viviette snapped.

Kyoya and Viviette's aura seemed to choke the living atmosphere as it was almost so powerful the friction they had was actually sensible in one's mind. The deep dark purple of a decaying rose mixed with a sickening toxic green that was like the acid of the thorns of a rose. It was all seeable now, Viviette's rose color:

A sickening acid green.

Even though Viviette did not win this battle, she found herself smiling softly as she would deliver some club sandwiches to the girls.

'Stupid faggots…' Viviette seethed as she clenched the gold embroiled tray only to feel an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Vivi-chan~" Hikaru smirked as another hand mirrored him in the opposite direction in which these belonged to none other than the twins.

"What has caused me to have such the divine honor of being constricted between the Hitachiin twins?" Viviette asked as she stopped in her tracks, her eyelids ceased to ever lift in amusement.

"You amuse us~" they purred like obnoxious cats as if they had tails they would probably be entwined while she was the dog that would be dealing with this bullshit later.

"I'm not anyone's Court Jester, I do not amuse anybody. Besides, even if I were a Court Jester, I feel like a prisoner by the way I have lost the privilege to move." Viviette said dully, her fingers were shaking underneath the golden tray from anger.

"Vivi-chan, one does not amuse someone, one is a toy of someone." Hikaru said as she untangled himself from her shoulder and posed upon her vision.

"One is to be controlled by others, you have no right refusing against us you are like Cinderel-"

"_ Oh. F***.that_"

Viviette interrupted as she gently placed down the golden tray and glared at them, "We are not bringing Disney into this disaster. If I'm Cinderella, your whole damn host club is the 7 dwarves since there are 7 seven of you. So why don't you and '_Heigh Ho_!' your asses away so I can do my job!" Viviette hissed.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned as they inched closer, "But Viviet-"

"_I'll bring you to a whole new world if you don't back away."_

Hikaru smirked as he got where this Disney Trend was going.

"_No one says do this_," Hikaru said

Kaoru caught up with a "_No one say stop that_!"

They finished it up in unison; "_No one say see here_!"

Viviette raised an eyebrow, 'You think you're going to beat me at Disney puns?' she thought.

"_Yeah get off of my back and into my game, get out of my way, and outta my brain, get out of my face or give it your best shot, I think it's time you better face the fact, get off of my back_!" Viviette yelled as she was smirking at the amusing turn of events.

Hikaru and Kaoru twirled up as they entwined their fingers; "_We are Siamese if you pleeassse_~"

Viviette smiled as she tipped Hikaru's chin so he looked at her, "_Who is that girl I see, staring straight, back at me."_

Hikaru ripped away and yelled, "Hey!" but couldn't help but laugh as such a heated dispute escalated silly conversation.

Hey what can I say? Maybe the Host club wasn't as, stupid, worthless, pathetic, as I thought it was.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Viviette groaned as she found herself in the same position again, as none other than the Host club's Waitress. Why couldn't they do this by themselves? How about a buffet table so they can just get their own food? At least the girls don't talk to me because they're too busy spewing their hormones like water fountains to give two shits whether I'm there or not.

Karma is a bitch, isn't it?

"Are you new to the Host club?" I heard a soft little voice rung in my ears and then continued to vibrate in my earlobes as it was so high-pitched and whiny, just utterly disgusting. I turned around as I faced her, greeted with soft, angelic, light blonde hair and wide, pale, grayish eyes that seemed hazed but she didn't seem like she was blind."

"And this is to any of your concern why?" I muttered and she just giggled at my statement.

Giggled? She _giggled?_ Are you kidding me? I'm just so amusing; my insults are becoming comical reliefs.

Good to know.

I felt my jaw tighten as I handed her what she had ordered and zoomed away. Well, at least tried too but she kept gravitationally pulling me towards her.

"My name is Angel, Angel Clymes." she smiled and I felt bile burn my throat. So she giggles, she's the total goodie two shoes type, and now her name is Angel.

_Whoopdie flipping do._

**WHY YOU SO HAPPY VIVIETTE? XD**

**Stay tuned~**

**Kinishi-chan~**


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward feelings are annoying

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna! ~ Just checking in Happy Halloween! I have a question before I start, is Viviette too mean? Is there anything you'd like adjusted better? If so leave your opinion and please give me reviews so I know how you think about the story.**

**Happy Reading~ Kinishi-chan/Thistle**

"Excuse me? Viviette?" Angel's sickening voice rang in my eardrums as I wretchedly glanced at her; teeth grinding against each other as I bit my lip.

"I already gave you our order" I said blandly and she just smiled again which made me want to just do a _lot of fun and creative things_ with some weapons and her.

Angel smiled "I know silly, I just want to talk! Your name is pretty by the way~" she just was a radiating headlight of a car, and I was that stupid wide-eyed deer.

I heard snickering coming from behind me now normally you wouldn't be able to guess who was snickering but these were special, unison snickers.

I bit my lip and just smiled "Why thank you" my words coming out robotic like as I scooted away my feet pounded against the floor as if every time I stepped harder I'd be squashing her face under my heels.

That actually made me feel a whole lot better, thank you for imagination of being an only child!

As I shoved through the twins' hoots and hollering of laughter which almost sounded mental to me I began to wonder…. Why in the world is when you vibrantly show your passionate hatred for humanity they just continue to bug you? I wanted a peaceful life I could have been emo set myself up and maybe squirt some ketchup on my wrist and a butter knife and have at it. Of course not, nobody left me alone for one measly second always the center of attention and in the grasps of two sadistic twins.

Karma is always a bitch….

"I'm home!" I yelled and then just smiled to myself as I heard no resounding response of any parents or anything.

Until I heard the hurried footsteps of my maid; my tranquility all came tumbling down like domino effects.

"Mistress, Welcome home~" one of the maids bowed though I know how forced her smile was as I grunted;

"How can I be _welcomed_ home when I'm already pissed off, already, do you guys want a World Record award or something?" I snapped.

"Miss Malice, please we only try to make you happy" one of the maids' bowed down respectfully one arm folded over her chest as she knelt over.

"Well that's always a pleasure; I wish to be left alone and do not enter my room… I tend to have clumsy aim with my _throwing knives."_ I smiled as I walked up the grand staircase as I heard them shuffle nervously.

"Peace at last" I sighed as I sunk down in my chair as my posture was immediately from one of a normal person to a jellyfish as I felt like I had no structure in my body.

I loved being a lazy ass jellyfish.

_Ring, ring, ring~_

"Holy shit its Christmas! My present? Anger issues, damn I've always wanted that!" I snarled as I gripped the phone with such intensity the spiral cord looked ready to snap.

"This is 'Not a single f*** was given today hotline' may I be a help to your pathetic problems?" I answered and I immediately heard snickering.

Snickering, not '_Snickers_' cause _Snickers_ were godly little wrapped joys.

"Hello Vivi-chan~" came the voice of only one but it sounded much more nasally, which pissed me off.

Everything pisses me off even piss, pisses me off, I piss myself off, I'm just shining down pissed off UV rays and they were harmful.

So always wear sunscreen kiddies.

"Oh my god, I'm just so happy by your company I think I might just do the Hokey Pokey and twirl myself around. Then do cartwheels, explode into the night sky as my remains hurdle down to Earth in joy!" I responded with such fake happiness it was as fake as the caked face of a Cover Girl.

There was laughter and then there was the horribly done wheeze to try and catch his breath which made is voice rise up high then sink back to its average tone.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Viviette" he finally responded after I couple of snorts and wheezing which made him sound like he was on his last breath more than catching one.

"How did you even get my number?" I asked as I finally realized the real question on hand.

"I have my ways to track down my toys" I could just see the devious glint in his golden eyes and the smile pursuing on his lips.

"Well that's cool, I'm going to go check my body in case I have some locating chip attached to my body, In fact I think I hear its obnoxious beeping right now… oh wait it's just your voice". I snorted dryly as I found myself instinctively patting my body down for a locating chip.

_Stop that you retard there is no chip_

I finally regained common sense and then at the right moment he just started babbling again, was he like… watching me do that, because I had my shirt up and everything or maybe he's just psychic. Well… he can mimic his twin in a creepy sense of way but that shouldn't take much effort. Why am I over thinking this so much?

By the time I came back to my senses, _again_. I heard my name being screamed as if I stole a little kid's cookie and he didn't understand that you can't win against them. So you start broadcasting their name to your entire neighborhood in a fit of rage.

"VIVIETTE!" I heard my name ring in my ears and I had to stop my head from bobbing from the vibrations going through my head.

"Sorry can you repeat that? I couldn't hear it over my heavy flow of blood seeping out of my ears, retard" I seethed as my head finally stopped vibrating.

"Well you weren't answering me!" He exclaimed in a slight of pout that made my finger hover over the 'End Call button'.

"Oh god I wasn't answering! Call the cops; "Hello Officer this is me, Hikaru I am here to complain because this person _isn't answering me!_ Holy shit this is crisis, its chaos, end of the world, were all going to dieeee because she wouldn't answer me!" I was so into mocking him I didn't notice I broke a sweat until I realized I was on my knees, fake sobbing as I asked god for forgiveness.

"Erhm, you get the point" I added quickly as I felt my face flush from being a bit to over dramatic.

As if he could sense my blush he just randomly blurts out.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed"

Instincts called my name as my arm arched back and I lashed it forward and let it rip I watched as my phone crashed against my wall. Slide down the cords getting detached as it collapsed in a tiny pile of malfunctioning wires.

My heart kept on pounding it was fluttering like a nervous bird in its cage raging to get out.

HOLD ON, HOLD ON, HOLLLLLDDDDDD OOOOOON.

What am I saying?

"Mistress are you quite alright?" one of my maids peered in as I was gripping my purple curled hair in frustration.

"I'm going to take a shower" I muttered as I shoved past them and all I could feel was complete rage.

_I told you I piss myself off, and here is a fine example._

_**How did you like the story in Viviette's perspective? Is it better? Anyways thanks for reading and please review so I can adjust to what fits your needs.**_

_**It'll make Viviette happy… let's not get our hopes up XD**_

_**Kinishi-chan~**_


	5. Viviette's Bio

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna! I've been requested for a Viviette bio. I like to please you guys so here it is~**

**On the other hand next chapter will be out sometime this week…end? Depends on the mood but probably this weekend or even today since I'm all "Whee I got fans!" Sorry this is my first time feeling accomplished but thank you guys!**

**Sayonara~ Kinishi-chan.**

VIVIETTE'S BIO

Full Name; Viviette Sebastian Malice

Gender; Female

Birthday; January 21st National Hug Day; Aquarius.

Blood Type; AB [Kyoya o.o]

Appearance; A petite, teenager with long back length curled purple hair with intoxicating, illuminated, green eyes. Her height being 5'3 and her measurements being; Bust; 36in [C cup] Waist; 31in, Hips; 35 in. An almost perfect hourglass figure besides her bottom being a little bit smaller than her chest. She tends to wear loose clothing due to the fact if she wear's tight clothing she feels suffocated. Viviette's bangs curl inwards towards her cheeks as they dangle to right below her ear level, she also has two strands of hair above her nose that are entwined together. Viviette's hair does not become straight even if it's wet.

Personality; A very temper mental girl who has enough athletic ability to back up her bark with her bite, she doesn't seem to be very interested in romance too. She appears to be very blunt with her feelings as it takes her a long time to understand her own wants and needs; Viviette has an issue with hugs; For some reason when she is hugged she faints. Viviette seems to enjoy solitude and always doesn't want to be in the center of attention, which she ends up always being in. Viviette has the potential and academics to be one of the top kids in her class but due to her not wanting attention she pretends to not care about school where it is actually shown that she can complete any subject exam in less than 6 minutes. She also seems to be narcissistic and has a very cold and sadistic tongue. She has the ability to insult somebody for 10 minutes straight and a way to insult people with lower intelligence so they can't understand what she is saying. She also seems to be amused with childish games like when she and the twins were doing Disney Puns, she always suggests childish games like Hide and Go seek at parties and is usually let down.

Fun facts because I'm bored! ~

Viviette's last name, Malice means; The intention of causing harm to someone

Viviette doesn't seem to have any conniption when Hikaru puts his arm around her in some sort of hug

When she was younger the tips of her bangs would point outward

Viviette hates hugs but her two strands of hair in her bangs 'hug' each other,

Ironically her birthday is National Hug Day

Viviette dislike's dogs, but for some reason only like's Scottish Fold cats with dog ears.

Viviette loves to play Pokémon and Final Fantasy.

Viviette states she dislikes's Disney but is shown to know quite a lot of quotes from their songs.

Viviette could not tell the twins apart until after they spoke, showing she recognizes Hikaru's for being more annoying

Though she has maids Viviette insists on doing things herself

Viviette's bed room looks more like a cozy commoner's room

Viviette lives alone as stated in Chapter 4, 'the silence of no resounding parents'

Viviette used to play the violin before her mother died

Viviette was created by me and my friend disliking, Haruhi when she broke Hikaru's heart in the manga.

Viviette can speak fluent German and English, though her tone even in Japanese has a German Accent to it.

Viviette has a shitload of K-pop music on her phone.

**That's all! Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**

**Please review so I can see how you people think!**

**Woah imagine if Viviette was canon? XD **

**What would you guys think about that?**

**I'm asking too many questions wheeeee!~**

**Byeeee~**


	6. Chapter 5 The Problem with Hugs

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna! It's me Kinishi-chan~ I'm waiting for my dinner so while I am I guess I'll create the legitimate Chapter 5 now!**

**Please read this warning; A couple more chapters before a sudden streak of sadness/drama so be aware of that [All characters need sad pasts right? XD] Oh and please review so I know your opinions of the story! Well thank you so much for reading this, stay awesome!**

**Kinishi-chan~**

I sunk down into the water my nose rising up slightly before I plunged down my curly hair remained curled as it just twirled back into a spiral. I shot up sending a flash of water hurling out of my granite tub like a Storm Surge wave. I arched out my back as I slowly scrubbed off the bubbles that covered my body as I placed the sponge down I stepped out of the water. Wrapping myself in a delicate, extremely soft, light green towel before putting my hair into a cyclone-shaped towel spiral at the top of my head. I drew a frown face in the steam reflection of the mirror before leaving, feeling quite accomplished.

I changed into some bunny pajamas like a complete responsible grownup as I walked around in duck slippers that's quacked every step that you took. Making sure I took extra steps as I 'quacked' my way past them and then would turn around at the end of the corridor and pass them again. I could get away with this process 5 times before they'd ask me "Mistress? What in the world are you doing?" and I'd stop and stomp upstairs. Sometimes I'd get so annoying that they'd steal my battery supply so I couldn't make my duck quack, of course I had my ways.

I had so much fun at home, why couldn't school be the same? More importantly why did home become such a horrible place too….

handed us some essay forms and said that we would complete this project with a partner and you could not choose your partner.

You already got the jist of what happened here….

"Viviette Malice with Hikaru Hitachiin, Angel Clymes with Kaoru Hitachiin, Did I miss anybody?"

I leaned down real low so I was hiding under the heads of my classmates "Sir, Viviette is absent" I said gruffly imitating a voice of a guys.

However he peered over the students and saw my unmistakable purple curls peeking from underneath the white, polished, marble desk.

"Very nice try, Miss Malice I would enroll you in voice acting class if you would do your homework" said as he fixed his papers and clipped them together.

"Why must it always be the same damn partner every fricken time? I've recognized his _scent_ by now, he smells like; desperation and sweat." I muttered and the teacher just shook his head as if to ignore me and I slumped back down to feel eyes staring at me, intensely.

"Desperation and sweat?" Hikaru asked and I muttered "Now you're the one with the hearing problems, eh? Must I repeat every word I say?" I mocked him and Hikaru just sighed.

"I wish you'd be ni-"I interrupted him.

"Wish is a request and a false accusation, it has nothing to do with reality" I said and by how agitated I sound I must have been asked this quite a lot.

Which I have.

School was over and I found myself walking back home when a hand gripped my arm I whipped around and the tip of my nose was crashed against Hikaru's.

"My name is Hikaru Hitachiin and I don't understand the term of 'personal space'" I hissed as I rubbed my nose and he frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm going to Uranus, so I can go molest space children and get crowned the Court Jester there, want to come?" I asked dryly.

"We have a project _together_, which means we do it _together_" he said making every syllable in 'to-get-ther' stick out like a sore thumb.

"I'm not doing anything, and I'm definitely not doing _you, _why don't you get Pedobear to do you?" I grunted as I walked away only to be grabbed by him, again.

Am I irresistible? Do people really want to be so persistent they'd _continue pulling me back_? What the hell!

"Viviette! We are going to my house!" he snapped as he yanked my arm.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho it's not Doomsday yet, it's not my time to go to _your _house" I said as I yanked the other way.

We must of looked awkward in the middle of the street yanking on each other and yelling as I was flopping like a retarded jellyfish and he was yanking like a mad-man.

"No, no,_ NEIN!" _I snarled as I randomly broke into the German Language.

"You stubborn anus, let's go!" Hikaru snapped and I just dug my heels into the cement as I scrunched my face up like I was ready to sneeze.

Suddenly he shoved me towards him and wrapped his arms around me, how did he know?

How the hell did he know, that I….

I….

I woke up on a Victorian Leather couch, dazed as I saw Hikaru peering down at me as he smirked "So it's true" he said.

I rubbed my head sleepily as I rubbed my eyes in a two-year old manner "Whets troo?" I said my words all screwed up because I had just woken up.

"You faint from hugging" he grinned as he seemed to have boasted proudly his hands on his hips as he puffed his chest out.

I shot up embarrassed even though I didn't realize until I saw his expression change as he suddenly leaped on me as he squealed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

Get off of me! You faggoty bitch! I'll kil…

"Viviette?" Hikaru asked as he saw me my eyes rolled back to my head as my mouth laid wide open as I laid limp in his arms.

"Again? Why do you faint so much when you're hugged? Man you really are pinchy aren't you?" he was about to touch me again when I gripped his arm so hard he yelped.

"_Touch me I will make you shit blood for weeks"_ I said darkly as I shoved my bangs out of my face and he just scooted to the other side of the couch. "Aye ma'am!" He saluted from the other side of the couch like a pussy.

I just grunted as I grabbed a notebook and he grabbed his and we just sat on complete opposite sides on the couch in fact we were so 'separated' or backs were crammed against the arms of the couch. Knees bunched up to our chest not even our toes were stretched out we scrunched them up.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

If it feels like this, solitude then I love it.

Now let's get down to business before I faint again, not from a hug but from losing the blood flow in my poor toes.

_**Oh their just so… friendly aren't they?**_

_**To be continued!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Why now?

**Authors Note; Ohayo Minna! Another chapter**

**Already?**

**WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!**

**Anywhoozies, enjoy this chapter!**

"So what are we writing about?" I asked as I uncurled my toes for a slight moment before scrunching them again. Hikaru glanced at the prompt for a moment before he began to read it, perfecting a mocking tone of 's voice.

"Describe the formation of a hurricane; what are its effects? Why do Tropical Cyclones become Hurricanes?" he said as I snorted, going into detail in that little area of my mind that people like to call 'my hidden intelligence.'

"A hurricane is developed by thunder storms that settle along Africa, combining with the hot winds flowing from Africa, along with the rotation of the Earth that causes the clouds to actually rotate. As it rotates, this low pressure system collects the warm air from the surface of the water as it continues to gather more and more. Special thunderclouds called 'hot walls' provide the heat to the eye of the storm which is why only some storms become hurricanes."

Hikaru fell off the couch making me look at him, my eyebrows raised and arms crossed. "Stop flopping like a retarded Magikarp and come back on the couch," I grunted as Hikaru clambered back up onto the couch.

"What the hell? You act like a delinquent and then you just randomly become an encyclopedia?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well I told him I can listen while I'm sleeping but he never believed me." I sighed as I finished the last sentence on the essay. Hikaru just laughed slightly before flopping on the couch.

"You actually know something?" he asked, his arms behind his head.

"I know a lot of things" I said with slight pride in myself, a cocky tone to my voice.

"You're very different than other girls." he said, continuing to not look in my direction, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Well because they're boring; the typical girl, anyways, that's why I don't like Host clubs; it's filled with them." I yanked on my toe as they cracked, "If I was typical I wouldn't have stood out anymore than this blank wave of girls they only care about guys, reason why host clubs came into existence."

I pressed my back against the couch, "It's not good being like everyone else, you sort of disappear, you know? Like you never existed… a person can just remove you from their life as easy as hitting a delete button."

"Well I understand you," Hikaru smiled slightly, making my face suddenly grow vibrantly hot.

What the hell was going on? Do I have a fever?

"Your face is red, Viviette, are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern as I just shook my head

"I'm fine I just got an allergic reaction to uh… this lotion I was putting on."

"You were putting on lotion?" Hikaru asked as he saw my hands were dry, nothing was scented around me.

"WELL YOU SEE," I began as I was going hysterical from how fast my heart was racing. I wish that it would to take a chill pill and calm the hell down.

"WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN, THERE IS LOTION THAT NEEDS TO BE PROVIDED DURING THIS PROCESS. THE COUPLE WILL CREATE THE LOTION AND SELL IT I GOT LOTIONTHE BECAUSE IT WAS THE CELEBRATION OF THE BIRTH OF LOTION DAY. IT'S REALLY COOL AND INVISIBLE." I said and I felt like the worlds hugest idiot, which I was. What the hell? DOOPIE DO, Viviette good idea let's make up a crazy shit holiday and then make the lotion invisible. WHAT SUCH A SMART RESPONSE.

Instead of clearing this up I decided to do the mature thing.

Bring him into the madness of my Lotion Holiday.

"YOU ARE WEARING LOTION TOO, GOOD SIR, YOU ARE THE VERY ORIGIN OF LOTION YOU JUST, MAN I'M GOING TO WIPE SOME LOTION ON YOU." And that's how I ended up molesting his skin with the non-existent lotion I had made up, in the end it looked like I was petting him franticly.

"Viviette what in the world are you doing?" he asked as I realized how awkward the situation was; me on top of him, bending over him while he was lying down underneath me.

"I don't even know anymore" I grunted as I hopped off him and pressed my knees to my chest, my bangs covering my embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Hikaru asked out of the blue as if he could sense my humility, obviously trying to make me feel better. Of course I only felt even worse as I shook my head.

"Nah I ate most of my Halloween supply in the last 2 days, I think I'll be full for a while." I answered slyly, glancing at him.

"Well alright," Hikaru said as he glanced at his TV and clapped and the TV flashed on, of course you silly commoners find this so amazing while really it's just because we can afford 69 Playboy Mansions. Sorry kiddies; living rich meant living lazy and that's what you all wish for don't you? Well I tend to do all my chores by myself, anyways, so don't think I'm influencing you to try and get clap activated televisions or anything. I'm not. And if you happen to get one, please keep in mind that the number of times you clap is the channel you're going to get.

Happy clapping….

Well I got off track as I realized I was breaking the fourth wall because I'm talking to the viewers. Well hell yeah I'm so awesome I have the capabilities to do that, but we should get back to the actual story line, here.

Hikaru was watching some weird show called 'Jersey Shore.' It was probably the most annoying thing I've watched as I wondered if all Americans were this orange.

"Ah hah, one of them got socked in the face!" Hikaru said as he set the channel and we watched these weird orange people leap around and get drunk. I must say it was quite amusing, I think this is called in America… Reality Shows? Aren't all shows in reality since they do all exist right? Oh god you Americans confuse me, why in the world are you orange? I don't understand this at all but then this weird fashion show came on with a kid named; Honey Boo Boo Child.

Well shit, I'm going to name my child; Otaku Bread.

Hikaru and I watched some of these shows for a while, getting a good laugh from how stupid these shows were and how anime was so much better.

"Do you know this?" Hikaru asked as he glanced at me and I looked at him confused.

"I know a lot of things but if you don't give me a valid answer then I don't know how to respond." I said matter-of-factly.

"You're very different from other girls," he started as he folded his arms behind his head and kicked up his feet with his automated foot rest.

"Well no shit. I mean most typical girls are the guests at the host club, which is generally why I don't like them."

Hikaru laughed, "Well of course but they give us good profit~" he sounded like an old C.E.O. man and I found it was very, very, amusing.

"Calm yourself, Kyoya Ootori." I teased as Hikaru chuckled.

"I sounded that formal?" he asked but he obviously knew that answer.

"Well yes, you could have just worn glasses, do that flash, and pump some AB blood into your veins and I wouldn't be able to tell you guys apart." I stated as I cracked my knuckles which were sore from writing the report.

"Well at least you're amusing," Hikaru said and I looked at him slowly what do you mean? My eyes said and he glanced away.

Cockblocked, much?

After my silent rejection he just smiled, "You're just different… I know I've said it twice but you really are."

I shrugged and he laughed, "That's why I like you." he said as I glanced quickly at him, him looking at his feet, a bright pink color on his cheeks.

_It's because I love violin._

Why? Why now out of all of these times would my memories come back to me now?

_A violin is a heart; you express yourself like you express the notes on the violin._

_Shut up, shut up, shut… up._

_Mommy loved you Vivianna and your violin, so why did you let her down?_

It's your fault she died!

I thrashed around as I gripped my head...

It was like I was suffering from a seizure so bad that Hikaru glanced towards me. "Viviette you okay?" he asked.

_Why now?_

**SERIOUSNESS ACTIVIATED THIS IS THE WARNING BEYOND THIS CHAPTER IS JUST COMPLETE DEPRESSION SO IF YOU ENJOY COMEDY… STILL READ IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE IT'LL HELP FORM CHARACTER.**

_Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 7 A Violin's Heart

**Author's Note; Sorry for the depression minna, it was necessary please leave reviews so I know how I'm doing~ Happy Reading! Kinishi-chan~**

I sat in my house all alone as usual; the maids were upstairs doing the laundry as I was polishing my acoustic guitar. The strings vibrated as it making a harmonic sound while I tweaked them a little. I sat on my couch, nobody around me as I was in the dark. Don't ask me why I just felt it was necessary.

"Okie dokey, now I got to go and bring that shit downstairs." I muttered as I lugged two, huge crates and walked down the marble stone stairs into my basement. It was a dark place, not to mention the fact that the walls torn apart. It was like a regular commoner's basement; we never really took so much decor and effort into them. The paint chipped off the sides where you can see the stains from where picture frames used to be. Sighing, I let go of the boxes and sat on top of the enclosed crate, leaning back on it. I stretched out my back as my arm bumped into something that felt sort of like soft mahogany wood. I glanced over to what I had hit and felt my heart plummet down to my rib cage as I realized what I had bumped into…

_A violin._

I leaped off the crate and clumsily fell onto my bottom, looking like a little child who had seen a spider. Then you would scream and your parents who loved you ever so dearly would come to your aid, tell you everything was alright, and you were safe. Well not for me... I would just continue to have that fear deep inside of me, nobody there to tell me and hold me in their arms and say "everything is alright."

I didn't even have friends because of how I acted; it was all just my personality. As I went to reach for the violin, I dug it out of its case and placed it on my lap, touching the soft wood, plucking at its strings, its melodic sound almost made my heart plummet down even further.

"Eh?" I said as I saw a piece of paper tucked in between one of the strings, taking it out and unfolding it, everything coming back to me like a horrifying hurricane.

_"Vivianna, come to me." _A soft, gentle, voice came from a vast spacious music room in there was a piano, guitars, drums everything. But the most prized was a tiny, little, violin.

_"Coming Mommy_!" A little voice squeaked in an energetic response as a little girl with violet hair stepped into the room. She looked only about five as she had no shoes on, a pretty little white gown and shining light green eyes that would sparkle with pure amazement. She stood in front of a beautiful woman with pale porcelain white skin, long lavishing curls of purple hair and soft blue eyes that sparkled like an endless sea. She held a violin and began to play such beautiful notes as her daughter would sit and clap and smile as the melodic notes filled her tiny little bright ears.

I was sucked out of the sweet memory by the sickening crash of fallen plaster. I brushed it off of my bangs and stared at the chipped ceiling above me. It must have been one of the maids being as clumsy as ever. I snarled to myself; I looked back at the violin, my eyes faded of their color once more, biting the bottom of my thin lips and reluctantly left it behind me. I made my way up the narrow steps back to the bottom floor of the house, shooting my head around to see one of the maids flopping around, trying to quickly fold my clothing before I could see. Unfortunate for her, I already had already saw.

"Drop something?" I raised an eyebrow in a sadistic arch.

"Y-yes… I accidently tripped and your laundry got unfolded, but I'm refolding it for you!" she quickly tried to explain. I pressed my index finger to her lips before she could continue.

"You know...You happened to fall right above me, and you know what happened. It's a shame really, you got a chunk of plaster in my hair, and it knocked me out of a pleasant daydream..." I stared down back to the basement door. I would think I would thank the maid before my memories overwhelmed me and brought me back to those desperately sad times. But it wasn't like there was anything to lose so why should I stop with the sadistic teasing? "If you continue to trip on the job why should I allow you to continue if all you manage to accomplish is being a burden on me?" I continued to question.

"B-but…" The maid stuttered, looking for the words to defend her.

"I'll allow the blunder for now, but just keep in mind; I am willing to destroy you mentally." I finished with narrowed eyes, turning and looking back down towards the basement. I gawked slightly, thinking about why exactly I kept that violin in the first place.

It only brought me pain.

Then again it brought me joy well it used to however before her...

I glanced at my mother, a sad express on her usually happy and cheerful face.

_"Mommy, what's wrong_?" I asked as I tugged at her arm, making her look down at me, producing a smile. It was so fake and wrong; you could see how much effort was put into it, her eyes pained.

_"Mommy has an illness and now can't produce music to my beloved Vivianna," _she said, making me feel like I was going to cry.

_"Mommy, I'll play for you!" _I protested and watched right in front of my eyes, something I never thought would happen. My own mother crying as she continued to pet my soft violet hair, the hair that matched hers identically. I would play for her and she would clap and smile and bury me in hugs and kisses but then that day... Mommy wasn't feeling too well so she rested in bed and I went and played for her.

_"Vivianna, is that you?" _I nodded and smiled.

_"Yes, I'm going to play a song for you called 'Feel Better Mommy!'" _I said and she just smiled.

_"I'd love to hear it but I'm afraid..." _she looked away but just patted my head I just realized her bright intense blue eyes were turning into pale, baby, and blue eyes_. "Illness got to my ears so I cannot hear your beautiful song…" _she said as she wiped away the tears that formed in my wide light green eyes.

Well she got sick of it and one day I heard a thud to the ground as I rushed up the stairs thinking maybe it was Santa since it was December 25th, my feet pounding up the stairs.

_"Merry chris-!"_I stopped as my mother's body lay dead in front of our beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

_"M-m-mommy_?" I asked as I rushed towards her, shaking her awake but she wouldn't open her beautiful eyes that was like my calming sea. She just laid there, her body cold and lifeless... Daddy didn't really like that at all. He just sat in front of her body for hours, his ebony black hair shaded his toxic green eyes, whispering her name over and over… but nothing would change. The only thing that changed was when he started to become more distant. Until finally when I went to his office to celebrate his birthday, he just grabbed my hand and squeezed it violently.

_"Vivianna I do not have time for your stupid charades!" _he yelled violently as he threw his daughter out the door and slammed it in her face. I looked up and felt the little 'breakfast' I made for him, which was my first egg omelet, just fly out of my hands and onto the paved granite floor. I didn't enter his room until one day the day of my birthday to see daddy had another woman over. _Who was she? Why isn't she mommy?_

_"Daddy, who is this?" _I asked slightly pained another woman would dare come into our house.

The woman raised an eyebrow,_ "Daddy, you told me you had no children?" _Daddy just smiled at her and glanced at me.

_"I don't have any children this stupid silly little girl just keeps coming here."_

He then turned directly towards me,_ "Go home now little girl, your parents must be worried sick."_

_Did he just? Did he forget me?_

No, of course he didn't... because as soon as the woman left he gripped my hand and grabbed me by my hair.

_"Vivianna you are banished from my life! You killed her__**, YOU KILLED HER WITH YOUR STUPID VIOLIN!**__" _I remember my head smashing against the porch and I fell… fell onto soft grass my tears never stopped as I heard the grand doors slam shut.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, feeling the blades of grass caress my cheeks. I opened my light green eyes to stare into the emerald grass. I felt a tear stream down my cheek and fall onto a blade of grass. I didn't know what to do any more.

_He forgot me...He forgot me, on...On my birthday._

I lifted my chin trying to not think about how he abandoned me. I dragged myself onto my knees, hanging my head lower than my shoulders. The tears were evidently not going to stop even as I looked towards my house and saw through the window Daddy and Hilda laughing together as they huddled together on the couch Daddy and Mommy once sat on together.

Weeks passed. I had stopped playing Mommy's beloved violin I really did nothing but sit on the porch and think about how I could get Daddy to remember who I was. I just couldn't understand why he had forgotten me. I looked back through the window and saw Hilda had brought her bratty kid Ernie. He was always playing with my stuff and breaking it and stealing it. I huffed out as I made my way silently to my room. Life was so bleak and lonesome now. As I opened the door I saw Ernie fiddling with…

...Mommy's violin.

I widened my soft green eyes and quickly pushed Ernie down and snatched up her violin. It was amazing how protective I was off it despite the painful memories it brought me. I just couldn't bear to part with it.

_"Don't touch it!"_ I hugged the violin and squeezed my eyes shut.

_"Why do you care orphan!?"_ He barked at me. His words hit me heavily in the heart.

_"I-I'm not an orphan…"_ I was rudely interrupted by Ernie once more.

_"ARE TOO! DADDY SAYS YOU'RE JUST SOME BOTHERSOME ORPHAN WHO SNEAKS IN HERE!____You're just a burden on this household."_ He yelled at me, each syllable that echoed off his lips was like taking 1,000 punches to the heart. He really did forget me...I lifted my chin and felt tears stream down my face.

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_ I shrieked in distraught as I stumbled out the front door with Mommy's violin on the front lawn. I stood there letting the violin fall the grass, my right hand over my mouth as if that would hide the tears and the sadness written across my face.

_"What's wrong..?"_ Came a voice, a strong hand held my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see the man who, for the first time in weeks, talked to me like I was an actually person.

I turned around and looked up to a tall, thin man that towered over me greatly. He has soft orange hair and a light, friendly look in his eyes as he told me to take a stroll with him. His name was so hard to remember, I couldn't remember it so I had decided to call him Hita.

_"I have two little sons around your age too, but why were you crying?"_ I froze in panic as I felt my tiny little bird-cage heart flutter about.

_"I was crying because my toy broke from my step brother."_ I said and as I continued, piling more and more lies as I held on tightly to my mom's locket.

_"How is your family?"_ Hita asked as we sat down on a park bench, I just smiled.

_"Amazing, the best I could have..." _

Lies, lies, lies.

_"My father loves me like any father should, he always spends time with me and reads me bed time stories, my mommy loves to play the violin and she just healed from a recent illness, they were always together and it makes me so happy."_ As I talked I pictured my made up family, a smiling father who caressed my cheek when I cried and a mother who was still alive and smiling so brightly, I was in the middle and it was all amazing.

_"Viviette, we love you."_

Did they just call me Viviette? I frowned as I realized; of course this was all lie in this made up world I would be a different person named... Viviette.

Hita smiled, _"Such a sweet family you got there. Looks like you have someone to come back to and always love you forever."_ I felt like I was going to cry but I just smiled.

_"Yeah I do~."_ Hita was my idol he was handsome and kind, I was so happy, but happiness didn't last forever...

_"Vivianna it was nice talking to you, but I'm afraid I must go away, but before I do_..." he suddenly took my two bangs that hung in my face and twirled them around each other. _"If you ever go lonely just know these two strands of hair will always embrace and keep you warm."_

He then hugged me; his hug was so gentle, so sweet just like him, as he left I felt my heart ache. I wanted him to hug me forever… keep warm like the whole warmth of a family. I wish I told him the truth, wished I said my family was all broken up and I had nobody to turn too but I lied just so I could look happy. I was a disgusting person.

I watched as Hita slowly faded away in the distance. The nicest person to ever come into my life, and he walked away forever. And all I did was lie to him. I pressed my hands to my chest and felt the heart shaped locket, something I hadn't noticed this in a while.

My mother's locket.

I widened my eyes and immediately thrashed around trying to look at the necklace. I slowly opened up the locket when I all the sudden my vision became blurred. My forehead started to throb from a clanging sound that echoed over and over through my head. I squeezed my eyes shut until I burst.

'WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT THIS TIME?" I shrieked and noticed I was slapping the maid in the face.

"You were getting all teary eyed so I was concerned and thought I'd see what's wrong!" she defended herself.

"Well you couldn't have done that at a worse time!" I yelled at her in complete fury at the interruption.

"Mistress you forgot to put your violin away, I'll go do-"

"NO! I'll do it" I grunted as I stomped down stairs. As soon as I was down I resumed my hidden side that was about to cry. I glanced at the violin just about to put it away before I saw that locket; it was gold heart locket with the Malica emblem and had silver entrails on the side. I picked up the locket and frowned, my anger surged up "PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled as I swung and threw the locket on the ground when I finally realized what I had done I was panting and heaving my shoulders as I didn't realize a streak coming down my cheeks. I picked up the locket as it fell in two pieces and left there was a creamy rich parchment of paper. I opened it up and in my mother's handwriting was written down…

_Though my time is limited, my dearest daughter, and a violin is a heart it expresses your emotions and love... Vivianna whatever you do don't stop, because my violin beats for you._

I watched as wet splotches came on the paper as I couldn't stop crying all this time. It was my fault I killed her, I killed her, but it wasn't... she died because of illness not me. I fell to my knees, covering my face as my whole body shook with pain and relief. I felt like a little kid as I whispered through my ugly sobs.

"M-mommy…" my voice got high-pitched as I heard the phone ring and I answered it. "H-h-ello?" I answered in between trying to catch my breath, my heart stopped it was... Hikaru.

"Viviette...is that you?" Hikaru questioned me.

I felt helpless once again, searching for an explanation for my tears. "Y-yes," I panted again.

"Are you crying?" He asked in complete shock.

I could just see his face if I admitted it. He would laugh at me. Say it was so unlike me, especially for my ice cold heart.

"N-no" I felt my bottom lip quiver. I tried to stifle it by biting my lip but it didn't help.

"It sure sounds like it, Viviette...what's wrong?" Hikaru continued. His voice was etched in concern. "Nothing's wrong! Why can't you understand that?"

I yelled in hopeless defense. I looked back down at my broken locket and the note from my mother with splotches of tears. A moment of silence came over us and I knew in my heart that I really wanted him to know I was lying to him. To know that I wasn't alright, to just come right over and hug me. However I knew he wouldn't and I was too scared to admit it. Too scared to admit I really needed Hikaru right now.

"You're lying." Hikaru said dully, making me widen my eyes. Just say it Viviette, I urged myself. I tried to make myself say yes I was, I was crying. But I couldn't. It was to beneath me. Instead of saying anything a high pitched gawking sound came from my lips. It was that time when you're crying when you just can't say anything. Hikaru probably heard that.

So instead of saying anything I yelled into the phone, "I AM NOT!" right before throwing it into the rusty eggshell white paint. However despite this, he knew I was lying...Why couldn't have I admitted it...? I threw my head into my knees and felt hot tears rolled down my face.

I covered myself in the shadows my knees curled up to my chest as I placed my back against the wall. The loneliness I had was suffocating as I watched my two strands of hair come untied and droop in my face. Before I knew it I cried again, it was how I felt right now lonely and lost like my two strands of hair. Every time I tried to put them back together they always fell back apart so I gave up on it.

"Kaoru, I'm going to the market I forgot something and our maids are too ridiculous to get it." Hikaru said urgently as he placed on his red and white hoodie and some green shorts and rushed out the door his headphones resting on his neck. She was crying there is no mistaken it, when your voice quivers like that and you're in an event of denial. I know you were crying, Viviette because the way you answered the phone broke my heart. I didn't even get into the limo just continued to run and run until I finally reached her huge mansion, greeted by the maids out in front. I stepped into the house, the maids taking in my appearance as when I asked them they seemed daze so I asked again;

"Where is Viviette?"

I snapped a little bit louder. "Mistress was down in the basement." one of the maids responded and I thanked them as I rushed through the long corridor. I found the basement and rushed down the stairs, missing a step and completely tumbling down; yet in pain I still managed to get back up. I saw her, crawled up in a corner, tucking her face away in her arms her phone was broken and sprawled out on the floor.

"Viviette?" I whispered softly as I walked towards her. She raised her head just so I can glance at her eyes my heart crunched. As soon as she saw it was me she tucked her head back down and I kneeled down next to her stroking her hair, her curls bouncing at my touch.

Viviette tried to squirm away from Hikaru, too embarrassed to let him see her. However, every time she tried to wriggle away from him, he pulled her into a hug that constricted every one of her muscles as her shoulders began shaking.

"W-w-why are y-you he-ere?" Viviette sniffled between words.

"You were crying," He whispered as he continued to brush back her hair.

"I was not..." Viviette sniffled.

"Yes you were; you were lying to me when you said you weren't. You were lying when you said there was nothing wrong, and you were lying when you said you wanted me to go away. I know you were, because I know you Viviette."

Hikaru finished with such a tender voice that Viviette froze. Her sobs were stalled for a moment after his words until abruptly Viviette broke free from Hikaru's grip and caused him to jump back in surprise. However, Viviette immediately wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck and barreled him over onto his back, Viviette was laying on him. She grabbed a fistful of his hoodie and she broke out into a fit of sobs.

"H-H-Hikaru..."Viviette stammered in mid sobbing fest. Hikaru's face was flushed of the color red as he slowly wrapped his arms around Viviette and continued to stroke her hair.

"It's okay now." Hikaru assured her, but Viviette continued to dig her face into his jacket staining it with her tears. Viviette was so overwhelmed with how much he noticed about her. How much he cared. It sounded so much like how Hita would say everything...Only, Hikaru could see right through her lies.

Hikaru smiled, "My father when I was little said he met a little girl," he began and Viviette glanced up at him. "He said when he was away in a different part of Japan, there was a little girl he had met crying." Viviette's eyes widened but she didn't say anything as Hikaru continued. "He said that she was beautiful, not in appearance but in her smile everything would be alright. He was happy to know that he could make such a beautiful smile on that little girls face. My father said he hoped I'd meet that little girl one day and make her my bride, because she was the best kind of girl to have. I didn't understand what he met about that when I was little but he said that girl was such a crybaby sometimes it was cute how much she would cry. He said he was sad to leave that girl but he would have taken her with her, but she had already had such a wonderful family. I always wanted to meet that girl, my whole life...

"So I made a promise I would marry that girl if I found her, and I have ever since kept that promise". He suddenly looked at Viviette with a sparkle in his eyes which were using so teasing was so soft and gentle. "For some reason when I'm with you, I feel like I can't keep that promise..."

Viviette just smiled for the first time, the smile which made Hikaru's face heat up. "Can you describe her?"

Hikaru thought for a moment before he continued "My father said she was about my age, with long curled purple hair in two pigtails and light green eyes and she..." his eyes widened as he saw the heart pendant that laid right beside them and glanced at the smiling Viviette.

"And had a heart pendant, just like yours...".


	9. Chapter 8 My First Shitty Vacation?

**Author's Note; Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but shit happens, bro. xD Did that chapter hit you right in the feels? XD SO MANY FEEEEEEELLLLS, Ernie is just going to go and get a hate fan-base D Anyways, enjoy the chapter~**

"A heart pendant just like yours…" those words still wrung in Viviette's head as it was just so sudden and it was… really connected. Viviette looked at him as she slowly crawled off him as he looked at her heart pendant that was clenched in between her fingers. "Well I…" he looked at the ground momentarily and then looked back up his voice a hushed whisper. "I wasn't breaking my promise this whole time and I felt like I betrayed her when really I liked her this whole time." Hikaru said and Viviette looked at the ground for a moment "This is awkward, just… completely…awkward" she muttered her face heated up so intensely tomatoes had competition. Hikaru scratched the back of his head "Y-y-yeah, I don't think I really meant it as a kid anyways…" the two glanced at each other before they started to laugh. It was just the vibe of the exhaustion and how many emotions they went through in such a limited amount of time it was relief escaping their bodies with a good hearted laugh. Hikaru huffed as he whipped tears out of his golden eyes which flickered with amusement as he got up. His thin, elegant, posture brought back to reality once more as he'd have every single one of her maids ovaries on a platter boiled and cooked to perfection. Uh, that was a weird way of explaining how attractive Sir. Hitachiin was but it was just simply the only answer.

"You should go, now" Viviette said her green eyes flashed intensely and Hikaru shoved his hands in front of him in defense.

"Already being a mean, bitch, eh? I'm glad looks like the Viviette who amuses me is back~" Hikaru grinned and Viviette bit her lip, eyes narrowed.

"Nope" she just denied him as she shoved him up the stairs and then through the door and locked the door as she heard his footsteps leave she slid down her back against the door and…smiled. It felt nice, to smile like this as she held her pendant to her chest and felt a warm feeling inside of her, he ran all the way which was more than 2 miles just to comfort me. Too bad I was way to awkward with love to actually show him so gratitude so I shoved him out the door, eh what can I say I don't really go for romance. My eyes closed as I let the last of my tears fall down my long, eyelashes and drip down my porcelain white skin, it would be the last for a while. That was of course unless I found someone so funny that I laugh so hard that my eyes produce liquid, but I think tickling could do the trick. I looked up at the chandelier glad the maids were downstairs so I could show this side to myself without keeping it so tucked in, I was human, right? I had the reason to smile, celebrate, cry, and laugh even though I was probably the most corrupted person when it came to kindness; it came at times like these. I sighed as I looked at my pendant and snorted "You're so annoying, Hikaru…" I said softly as I got up and stretched right on time like the assholes they were my maids resurfaced. "Mistress is everything alri-"before they could even ask that most obnoxious, ever so often asked, question I shushed them.

"I'm, fine are you fine? Cause I am so fine, I am the finest grain of sand in the qualities of being fine. _YOU_ however you're not so fine, such a same" and leaving them totally brain dead from my rambling I walked up to my room and enclosed myself in for the night.

"Good ***king, Morning, Sun."

I muttered as the anal probing sun shone in my face so intensely I felt my eyelashes melt into a gooey liquid of hair… okay Physics of Science does not allow this statement. I heard my alarm go off like a retarded, squawking, parrot that only had one tone in its category on ways of waking agitated people up, apparently loud ear-piercing beeps in between spaces was the best selection. I flopped out of bed on my stomach, now that I looked like a paralyzed worm I decided to do my 'morning' activities which was; picking my outfit which would never be my school uniform so don't even try. Brush my teeth, eat some waffles and then go and harass my maids until they think it's time for me to leave, or I could just walk… eh I don't know. As I brushed my teeth like some maniac who had arm spasms and combed my hair that looked like a tropical cyclone, I headed downstairs. "Good morning, mistress" I heard the monotone voices of my maids, I don't even need to give them the delectable choice of names because I don't feel it's necessary so I leave their names I leave this to your imagination

[Shitlord and Cheesy Anal].

I decided to walk today, and guess who I met?

I wish, I really do wish it was Super Junior and SHINee but sadly, no that's not who I met walking to school, Go K-POP!

It was Sir F****Puss and Miss Jelly Fetus… where the hell is my brain when I create these names for them?

Anyways so SIR F and MISS J were walking with me and continued to use me as their 'toy' man that sounds really kinky now that I mention it. Anyways this was rated M for a DIFFERENT reason, you sick lemon/lime people [Just kidding].

SIR F; I didn't expect you to be walking today, you never do Vivi~

Awesome Sexy Pants; Well I don't tend to walk, now do I?

MISS J; you should walk more often; walking with this ridiculous stud is just so boring because I can't do my act with him until we get to the Host Club.

Awesome Sexy Pants; I could but if it pleases you, then I immediately will throw away any thought, or trace of me willing to.

MISS J & SIR F; you're just the devil, Viviette.

Awesome Sexy Pants; I know, stop, stop embarrassing me with such praises you two, gosh.

Oh could you guess or tell which one was? Ah I'm not telling you so you better find it out or else, we might have to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game all over again and it's not going to be pretty. I get way too off track narrating don't I? Then why make me narrate, you guys are really so, so confusing.

We arrived at the Host Club and I was doing my typical, waitress job which I was forced into, this outfit didn't even fit this was just made to be a sex appeal. I did not approve of this one bit, but I couldn't change my outfit, but something new came up for once! I get to go the beach with 7 losers; man my life is just so exotic and amazing isn't it? "WHAT? Since when do we get to go to private beaches?" I yelled and Kyoya just flashed his glasses and smirked "Well since we need a vacation and it is very close to summer now, Viviette." Honey-senpai giggled "This will be our first vacation with Vivi-chan!" I groaned I wasn't really a vacationer and what about the commoner? "Oui we have someone who is just ordinary, does she have a passport?" I asked and they all glanced at me like I was chaotic which maybe I was in some…far away distant galaxy. "We aren't traveling out of Japan!"

Tamaki laid down the news like a giant fat, ostrich egg on top of my head. Oh god what a weird image Tamaki as a ostrich laying an egg... _Anyways._

"Really we can't even go to the Caribbean because of a stupid cross-dressing lowlife, literally?" the twins sighed "Pretty…much exactly what you said, just a tad bit nicer."

"Pack your bags and let's go!" The twins grinned as they put one arm underneath mine and dragged me so I could go pack.

The only think I'm expecting is; _Annoying girls who make your stomach churn, overcooked buns and sunburns… hey at least it rhymed._

_Ah who am I kidding that is a nursery rhyme for hell._

_Help me._

_Please._

_S.O.S_

_**The first vacation with Viviette? What will happen? What do you want to happen? Are you excited for this? Or does your mood equal Viviette's ever so… out bursting personality of excitement?**_

_**Stay Tuned~**_

_**Kinishi-chan.**_


	10. Chapter 9 Adventure for Treasure

**Author's Note; Good Morning, guys well for me...its morning for me. I may be a bit slower since school is being all; LET'S PILE HOMEWORK. So please bare with me on that and enjoy the chapter~**

Oh great, I already found myself with my stuff packed and my bikini on as I stood on the shore of a beautiful but not as good as Caribbean beach. I don't care what people say that ruffles on a bikini top are for flat chests. I can rock one better than Haruhi even though her boobs are Rhode Island compared to my Texas. I sighed as I flopped on a lounging chair and had some Iced Tea with one of those silly little umbrellas wedged in it. In Japan you really can't tan as I looked at my porcelain white skin in distraught but shook it off. I was wearing a light green ruffled top with some white paint splatters and then a ruffled green bottom. Me and my ruffles are just, my little friends and they are fun to play with so don't judge me. Haruhi couldn't exactly wear a bathing suit since she got herself stuck as a male in every girls eyes, which I find ridiculous. Her eyes are huge, sparkly, and she's extremely short does that not scream 'feminine' to any of the other girls? I guess not because as I ask you guys the girls are over there swooning over Haruhi like it's the only guy in the world that matters to them. Then again, when you are part of Ouran you don't really consist of a 'life' since we are so filthy rich it doesn't matter what we do.

"Viviette are you going to go swimming?" Hikaru asked and I glared at him as if his question was like the savior or our planet and he just killed us all. "I don't feel like it" I muttered and Hikaru didn't take that as a response as he gripped my wrist and dragged me into the water. "Are you deaf?" I scoffed and Hikaru smirked "Deaf for stupid responses". _Oh that little…_. When I had finished sulking I realized I was waist deep in the water and I was freezing, you'd think Japan had like warmer water because of the approximate regular temperature of Japan, but no. Japan water is just the same as America's water unless you are in California or Florida. Please keep in fact that Russia and Japan and China share the same sea, now let's think of snowy Russia which has nothing but snow and vodka [Sorry Russians]. Then let's take China which half of it is freezing and owns the Himalayan Mountains and then Japan which kind of looks like a busy Hawaii. Yeah this is how the Earth mindf***ks us all. After my little Social Studies rant I realized that Hikaru was glaring at me like I was talking to myself. "Viviette, come on there's this cave if we swim far enough that is said to have… treasure." I snorted "How old are you again Hikaru? Oh yeah you're _fifteen_ we don't go on treasure hunts when we are fifteen." I ended up going… anyways.

"How much farther?" Kaoru protested as the shore looked like a tiny dot, if we ever stopped, and looked down below the bottom would be well as 20-30 feet below us. So we kept going and treading along and why was I the only one they invited, it wouldn't work two guys and one girl what would people think? "I want to rest" Hikaru groaned and I looked at them with a teasing aspect which was kind of cruel but it was the truth. "If we stop now we will end up sinking to the bottom, and…" I gripped their gingery heads and shoved them underwater so we could all look at the black-murky bottom that seemed to descend farther, and farther. They pulled their heads up and started to swim like motorboats "There we go~" I said as I joined with them, we finally found this god forsaken Island/Cave Mr. Five year old was talking about. Imagine if we swam all the way out here to see there was nothing? Yeah if I looked over my shoulder the beach would look like a tiny cube in the distance, so no don't troll us ocean. We clambered onto the shore and flopped on it like bathing seals before we crawled into the cave. I got up slowly as I was still wobbly from swimming that long distance, my limbs were killing me. "Can we rest?" Kaoru wheezed and we all looked at him and decided to plop down as well. My back was against the rock walls as Hikaru fell to his knees and caught his breath. We slowly rose back up again, feeling eager to adventure deeper in this cave; the surroundings matched exactly what could be like where you'd find a Boss in a Boss battle. The giant salt clumps dangled from the ceiling as two little fountains were made from the naturally provided leakage in the cave. In the center was a huge salt-water lake, it was pretty awesome.

The salt crystallized on the grass making it look like it was frozen and the surface of the lake was crystallized as well. "W-whoa.." I gasped, breathlessly as I took in this wonder of nature. Hikaru nodded his golden, crisp, eyes widened as well his eyelashes slowly fluttered open after a deep thought of concentration. I crossed my arms back to my typical mood, "So where's this treasure supposed to be hidden?" I sneered and Hikaru looked at me like it was a legitimate question. "Under the lake" I felt like slapping him "Under the lake? We are going to swim? .lake?" I said my voice rough and shaken for his god damn stupidity. Without even saying another word the retard started to go through the water and I gripped his wrist, well I thought I did until I felt fingers. It wasn't the time to get all embarrassed so I quickly switched to his wrist, though he seemed to notice the slight hesitation. "You are not serious" I muttered and he grinned as he yanked his arm forward and I tumbled in after him. I resurfaced and realized that Kaoru was staying on the shore like a little cow, well no he was actually holding a rope. We weren't going to…

I felt a rope tighten around my slender waist and I grunted as yes, he would drag us up so I guess I had no choice but to cooperate with Hikaru. Once Hikaru was strapped in I looked at him and he just, held out his hand. What the hell was I supposed to do… actually it's pretty obvious what I have to do but I really don't want to. I bit my lip and gave him a dirty look as I took his hand, it was actually quite a warm, and gentle feelin… I didn't like it or anything just the water was freezing give me a break. We plunged in, this water was so thick from all the salt and they glistened like, mini crystals suspended in the mucky water. I looked at him; his orange hair was hard to miss as it was just struck in time, his bangs drooping in his face as all his hair gel was coming apart. Ah we better hurry shouldn't we? I mean we aren't mermaids so we can't just have an underwater tea party. We came up for air before plunging down, we were near the center of the lake, it was so mystical like… there were little broken ruins under there like a civilization. I felt my ears pop intensely as she finally reached the ruins, I knew for a fact that if we find somewhere enclosed there would be air so we charged in a wild rampage to this fallen column which was blocking the entrance of the cave. Except for a tiny little crack we could squeeze through, she shoved our way through and saw where a light's reflection shone. We rushed up to it and resurfaced, taking large gasps of air.

Hikaru crawled onto a cliff like rock formation and I just rested my head on a floating column my body still underwater. "So where would this treasure be found in these columns?" I asked my voice wasn't as vile as it was before since this was pretty thrilling. Hikaru glanced at the note "It should be in a… oh a riddle" he said and I shot up causing my arms to lift my body fully onto the column in excitement. I leaped onto my feet which were slightly wobbly as I walked across the fallen pillar like a balance beam before standing in front of him, hands spread out like a plane.

"_The treasure of life is one that can't be seen so clearly, it is just merely on the inside it is dreary on the outside it is merry, your first question is answered by a little girl named Sherry"._

_Let's go on an adventure._


	11. Chapter 10 The Golden Coin

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna! I'm sorry it's been a while but I was being a little poop-face and stubbornly didn't want to write. Never mind so much homework pile-up lately, sheesh, anyways enjoy this chapter and always, leave reviews so I know how I'm doing~ Thank you.**

**Kinishi-Chan~**

_Sherry?_

Sounds creepy don't you think? I looked at Hikaru momentarily as he finished the riddle in complete confusion. What did that even mean, and is Sherry a mermaid because last time I checked little kids couldn't live down here. "Well, let's go looking for Sherry!" Hikaru triumphantly brought the dead conversation back to life; however his revival was about the same as his IQ level; needs improvement. "Are you freaking kidding me, Hikaru, I went along for the 'treasure' scheme but we aren't going to find some sponge-skinned girl that eats algae". Actually I have to admit, I'd love to meet a person like that but at the moment I wasn't feeling the mood. Hikaru just stuck his tongue out as he adjusted his bangs, not like it mattered since his spiky disaster was now just flat and smooth, covering his eyes.

It's just painful how easily I can be convinced into doing things as I found myself swimming through coral reefs, in the middle of this salt lake… yup. That makes fricken sense geometry, next we will be swimming in volcanoes and find a new species of Narwhal; called the' Flaming Horns' and then unicorns appear on our roof the next day. I pushed through a thick curtain of seaweed before we saw a cave within the coral, the seaweed on the sides was pushed back as if man had touched it. They swam into the cave and realized that near the peak of the cave was air so they rushed to the top. "Okay… nice it's a cave can we go now?" I muttered but Hikaru gripped my wrist and dragged me forward we were greeted by a perfect, porcelain doll. Did I ever mention how creepy those were? The doll's soul-less eyes glanced at us as we could see our reflections perfectly. Hikaru plucked at a note tied around its thin, neck that was covered by a frilly collar of her pretty Victorian dress. "Hi, my name is Sherry as I can already predict you are looking for the treasure buried somewhere around here. I shall help you since I congratulate you for finding me, your next question you must answer is; they are not animals but they scavenge the sea hungrily, not for food but for the only sense their one eye can see".

One eyed non animal, hungry but not for food, SO MANY OXYMORON'S I thought to myself as I started flipping out and then to the fact we took this advice from a doll at the bottom of a hidden lake in a secluded, private, beach. So what was this riddle about? It took us some doing but then we realized, if they aren't hungry for food they must be hungry for wealth… not human and with one eye. A pirate, duh… so we found an abandoned pirate ship, man what a joy to follow such an overused plot for treasure. Did I ever mention how I am petrified at potential haunted areas like sunken pirate ships? Well the more you know…

"Oh wow this is so cool" Hikaru exclaimed like a little boy who just found a 'buried bone' in his backyard, I sighed not to ruin his fun but you know his antics were a bit too… far-fetched. Hikaru found his way into the 'deck' which was nothing more but misplaced planks but imagination fuels the brain so whatever. We swam underneath the deck which had 3 little cabins, all the doors were busted down except for the Captain's Quarters which was sealed with a lock and chains wrapped around its surface. "Well I'll check this room you check that one" Hikaru announced and I looked at him, skeptical, but I decided I would trust him. I shoved my way through a fallen debris cluster of the roof caving in on the small cavern, this look like a crew-member's room. There was this steel springed mattress and the covers were all moldy and wet but either way it was still intact. There was a small desk, and dresser and a mirror and that was about it for the room my eyes narrowed as I found something sticking out between the wedged draws. I tucked it out and to my surprise it was our second clue "Under the dust, you feel a gust" well that made sense.

So where would you get a gust at the bottom of a lake it's not like there are working propellers, Hikaru and I met up and we decided that the best bet we were getting is in the ship's engine. Don't ever do this kid, as soon as you hear 'engine' don't go near it, come on rotating fan blades is just not the time. As we entered the engine through a dented, rigged, panel of metal we found that these huge giant fans of death were literally chained together. Were these people hijacked, how did they get into this lake, was this once an ocean?. So many questions but too little information as we continued to search the fallen remnants. Hikaru sighed as he gasped up for air, before plunging down squeezing his thin body frame between the fans, if those were one he'd be dead in 1/64 pieces. "Hey Viviette, look I found something!"

_Why did he have to find it? Why did we have to go down here, will I ever be able to breath air freely again after this? Where is Kaoru?_

I rushed in after him and grinned as he found what seemed like a golden coin stuck between the bladed fans. For some reason the coin seemed so distant? Have you ever been half asleep and in a dream where you can't remember if it was reality or not? That's how this coin feels, did we really find it, and does it really exist? Hikaru was excited, it was kind of cute to see him so excited we found a tiny bit of treasure. I grinned "Hah that means we are close right!" Hikaru nodded as he put the coin into his swimming trunks; yeah he's going to clean that off later. I gasped and swam up wards and caught another gulp of air before plunging down to meet him as we were about to leave the pirate ship we… let's just say, I never believed in 'that sort of bullshit' until now.

_"HIKARU!"_

I yelled as I watched him plummet downwards, his arms outstretched as something was tugging him down. I swam towards him but the deeper I went down the more light headed I'd get but I still kept trying until I saw absolutely nothing but pitch-black darkness. I had to get air quick, as I squeezed my way through a door into an empty corridor an air pocket as I searched frantically for Hikaru.

Where did he go? My brain rushed around in a frenzy as I felt my heart race, I hated this place and I hated being alone. It reminded me of everything, my past being alone with no parents I was insecure without someone. I bit my lip as I searched the area my body shivering as my fingers have numbed slightly as I felt my bangs separate I was all alone again. No I can't think like that which was for pussies I am awesome, come on I am Viviette Sebastian Malice. Ah, my confidence completely plummeted down below as I couldn't find Hikaru anywhere and my body was exhausted and I felt dizzy.

_I wish I had a hug or something… I don't like this… I need comfort, please….?_


	12. Chapter 11 An Angel's Sin

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna! Good Saturday Morning, well for me this is the case, and now you are probably wondering. "Where the hell did this treasure hunt come from?" Well you see Viviette is the character of me and my friend's role-plays, so what I did was turn our role-plays into a story like format. And as always; **Happy** Reading!**

**Kinishi-chan.**

Where the hell is he? You can't just 'disappear' completely in a time span of 5 minutes that wasn't really possible so there has to be some trace. However, there was none not a single trace was given as evidence of Hikaru's existence. I searched and looked and smashed down doors and squeezed my way through tight spaces, that's what he said. That was absolutely uncalled for and it was not the time for this kind of situation here. "Hikaru? Hikaru? Hikaru!" I called out through the empty ducts of this awkwardly made ship. I found a loose plank which was just so 'loose' it was suspicious my eyes narrowed as I yanked it up slightly. As I peered through the creak I saw something glisten down below which was pitch black, its color I couldn't define it but it was definitely glowing.

I swam to the bottom my ears popping as I looked at the glistening 'object' it was Hikaru's golden coin… my eyes widened for a moment but then my immaturity kicked in. If his coin fell out then something tugged at his pants…. I'm retarded and perverted and blushing, I sighed as I cleared my train of thought and picked up the coin. I gripped it as I began to swam 'underneath' the ship it was pitch black and I would shudder every time a spark of electricity went by, great, eels. I continued to go through and then it started to get more 'crowded' not in a good term though crowded is never a good term. Skeletons and skulls and corpses, Halloween galore… yeah not cool. I was nice and calm when suddenly my vision was engulfed by a tangle of hair, when I shoved through it was a dead, corpse.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"_

"Viviette?!" came a voice that slowly got me out of the mid-life terror I was experiencing it was nasally and… annoying. "H-hikaru?" I called out my voice still stuttering from the little surprise attack I got on my face. I heard his voice it was up ahead as I continued it got lighter and lighter until I realized. On the other side there was no water… as I finally reached it I got my head up onto the surface taking a gulp of air. As I dragged myself onto the rocky pavement I realized this was a elevated cliff side and that this was somehow still in this 'cave' I looked down and saw the dark, murky, water. As I slowly got back onto my land legs I saw a little tuft of ginger hair as I rushed over I saw Hikaru was chained down, very sloppily but it still held. "Hikaru, who the hell did this to you?" Hikaru shrugged as he explained his long everlasting journey through the arms of a complete stranger. "I can't really remember but I had a really tight grip on my throat the whole time, and all I could see was just, long, flowing hair. My pants got tugged on by a sharp rock and my coin fell out, I never saw her face but she just tied me up and giggled and said "This is the true treasure" and then left".

I sat down beside him, crisscrossed my legs and pondered the thought "This is true treasure?" I wondered so it was a girl… true treasure, was it… Oh god that is creepy to think of but is it? "Miss me?" came a shrill, very ghostly voice as we both looked at a girl… with long, drenched, hair. "Who are you?" I gritted my teeth as I felt my fist clench in a tight ball, she was just annoying… so… so… annoying. Instead of answering my question she completely went off topic and said; "What are you doing with my boyfriend, shoo" she smiled underneath her bangs which covered half her face including her eyes. I raised an eyebrow "Your boyfriend? I f***king hate creepy ass Yandere's" but she continued to smile. "My voice sickens you doesn't it, can't you remember?" I glared at her for a moment, what the hell was she talking about?

"A lot of voices sicken me and a lot of people, what are you getting at?" I muttered and she just cocked her head to the side and grinned, a toothy, insane grin. "Go away" she said and I looked at her like she was nuts "I'm not leaving my….friends side". She just continued to chant "Go away, Go away, Go away, Go away~" It was like her favorite term, if she could study Goawayology, she would frickening get a Master's degree. "I'M NOT LEAVING" I yelled and finally her smile crookedly turned into a frown, a frown you get when you realize, it wasn't Christmas yet and the tree was empty. "Do you really not remember me?" she asked so innocently I wanted to hammer her face into the nearest wall and then shove nails up her ass. "No I don't, I don't go meeting mermaids on my free time" I muttered as if this was a ridiculous question which it was. "You're silly, Vivi-chan I only want to talk~" those words rang through my head as she said them so familiarly…

"Seriously who are you?" Hikaru asked through all the silence he was in and she turned to look at him her hair still covering her eyes but she could see perfectly fine. "You took my word, and now you end up where the treasure is, get it?" she then did a twirl and when she turned back around she had her bangs pushed out of her eyes. They were wide, and…

_Reflective._

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is… Sherry" she smiled and as she blinked her long, unrealistic eyelashes fluttered. There was complete silence and all I have to say now is…

I KNEW IT FRICKEN LITTLE BITCHY DOLLS JKSDLJEKAOSLFJKLS;JKJLFDDKLSJKSLFNERIOWPJMOIJM SFMNGKSL;FJDGKL;SJKSLFJKDGKLSJFDLGJMKSLJSLGN SLFKSJFDLJFJKS;FKDJFKL;SJFKDLFJSKLF;SJKDSL;FKSDLKSLSKDSLFKSFLSJKDLJKPWE OWKOWRJIKSD.

I'm done raging about porcelain dolls, but didn't I tell him that we shouldn't trust porcelain dolls? I mean in every horror movie a porcelain doll is some sort of evil source or even the antagonist. However, that doesn't make me change my mind; I still don't remember meeting a Sherry besides the doll. However the words she said _"You're silly, Vivi-chan I only want to talk~"_ why is this so… familiar. Why, why, why, why…. And that's when I finally remembered…

_"Are you new to the Host club?" I heard a soft little voice rung in my ears and then continued to vibrate in my earlobes as it was so high-pitched and whiny, just utterly disgusting. I turned around as I faced her, greeted with soft, angelic, light blonde hair and wide, pale, grayish eyes that seemed hazed but she didn't seem like she was blind."_

_"I know silly, I just want to talk! Your name is pretty by the way~"._

"_My name is Angel, Angel Clymes"._

As I finally came to I saw Angel staring at me with such a smile, as she knew, she knew I finally figured out who she was. "Vivi-chan, did you finally remember me?" I gulped and nodded my eyes narrowed, gritting my teeth. "Angel, Angel Clymes, the one with the obnoxious, heavenly tone, the fricken goody-two-shoes queen, the duchess of obnoxious, the epitome of annoying; Angel". She smiled and her hands that were placed behind her back slowly revealed; a knife. Actually no, not just a knife, a butcher's knife, she just continued smiling her head cocked to the side and her blonde hair just flowed.

Her eyes widened as her pupils became tiny, her face darkened as she looked at me the tips of her mouth were literally curled, sadistically as she spoke in such a hushed voice;

"_An angel is a myth to be hidden, when the myth is found by noisy humans, there will be a godly price to pay"._

_Well F***k me._


	13. Chapter 12 Dreams

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna, I apologize for such a late chapter so much homework, anyways hope you enjoy it.~**

**Kinishi-chan.**

"_Those we interrupt the angels shall have a divine punishment"_ the words she said rang through my head as I only had a moment of thought before her butcher knife lazily swung at me. I ducked and was able to dodge it, she didn't know how to even hold it properly as she just giggled, her head propped down to the side and I could see her curled lips sadistically turn. "_CoMe On LeTs PlAy_" she giggled as she swung the bloody butcher knife around like a psycho, mental patient. Slicing the air in staggering lines as she approached me, instinctively I gripped her wrist with the knife trying to hold her back. I watched as her smile slowly transformed into a deflated frown, as she struggled in my grip her bony wrist trembled. Her eyes finally showed and they were huge, wide, reflective eyes her pupil tiny and shook with insanity as her mouth was small and her nose was a tiny tip as she looked at me bug eyed. "_YoU wOuLdNt HuRt Me wOuLd YoU?" _she frowned and I gulped then that was when she took her other hand and slowly tried to grab the blade.

_If she grabbed the blade like that'd her hand would be in a world of hurt._ I thought to myself but apparently she didn't care she gripped the blade by the tip and I slowly watched as a crimson liquid drenched my clenched fist and down onto the ground. She was giggling and laughing psychotically I cringed as her laugh rung in my ears like a horror movie scream and I must have loosened my grip. She yanked the blade forward thank god only giving my cheek and hair a little cut as I leaped back and landed on the soles of my feet. She giggled as she launched towards me giving me a second to breathe before she swiftly tried to decapitate me and I was able to block her blade with my arm. Blood dripped from the flesh she left on my arm; I wasn't even clothed I was in a bathing suit while fighting a woman with a sword.

There was only one way I could go down and try and pressure point her so we could escape, and that was go right through the middle. She was still spinning that blade around like a retard, giggling and snorting merrily as she had such a lethal weapon and swung it around like a stick. I gulped but charged towards her each footstep a step closer to her blade's touch, I closed my eyes and dived in, I felt a blazing pain on my shoulder, but I pushed forward her maniac laughter made me sick but I couldn't stop. If I was to stop I'd be a goner I felt my feet grow sore. Then another slice to my back, waist, wrist each cut she did I could feel it completely destroy my flesh, the blade hitting my bone making it vibrate. Finally. I seized her shoulder, she just giggled and then I shoved my thumb into the side of her neck and she started to scream before she collapsed, dropping the knife and lying on her stomach, head cocked to the side. "Viviette!" Hikaru yelled I turned and saw him and immediately began to try and unwrap him from his seal. I was a mess, bangs uneven and cuts dashed across my body as blood dripped from them lightly we had to leave quickly Angel had only fainted. "Come on" I hissed and Hikaru nodded as we both dived into the water, never looking back as the cove disappeared in a dark, murky, haze.

"_There's the top!"_

We made it, we made it to the top as we resurfaced our loyal, trusty, friend, and Kaoru had fallen asleep on the job, the rope just barely in his hands. Kaoru jolted upwards and gasped "Ww-what happened?" he stuttered just awakening from his slumber he glanced at me, yeah I was a mess. "Viviette are you okay?" I nodded but they wouldn't let it go as they glanced at me with concern but I reassured them I was fine I looked outside and saw the sun was setting. "We need to get back" I groaned and Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed to the ground and groaned lazily "Noooooo" they whined and I sighed. "We better get back soon they will wonder what we are doing" I said as I slowly dipped myself into the water, the salty content made my cuts feel like they were lit on fire. I winced but continued every stroke I took in the water I would bite the bottom of my lip trying to show no pain but the twins noticed soon enough as we were almost half way there. "Viviette stop being a stubborn ass and let us carry you" Kaoru frowned and I shook my head "I said I'm fine" I snapped. That's when I felt two lean arms grab my own I glanced and saw matching ginger hair on both sides of me, their eyes hidden from my view but I had no choice but to be dragged by them. I sighed but then couldn't help but smile at such friends who wouldn't even listen to you just because they were so worried about your being.

_Sometimes stubbornness was the best kindness._

We arrived at the shore and fell onto the sand like a pathetic clump, Haruhi rushed to us "Hey!" she gasped and we slowly got up she admired my cuts. "Viviette, you can't walk around with fully open flesh some of these are very dangerous what the hell did you think you were doing". I grunted the way she said that really insulted me, but I guess she did have a point, I had gaping wounds and some hit straight down to the bone. Haruhi dragged my being to the private mansion's doctor while Hikaru and Kaoru joined the other host club members in some fine seafood Haruhi got. I was shoved into the office and the doctor turned around and smiled, she had her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun and she had wide, kind, brown eyes. "Hello Miss Malice, seems you got a little sliced" she teased and I rolled my eyes, if I was to listen to some corny person like her I hope these cuts get infected. I sat down and she immediately went to work cleaning my wounds and then asking me how this happened which I had to make some lame excuses of "Coral reef slashed me" . After she was done I had randomly displayed bandages and band-aids covering my cheek, wrist, thighs, feet were wrapped from burn and my pinky was sprain as I was franticly trying to defend myself. The doctor told me to lay down and rest and so I did, I wanted to eat dinner but my heavy eyelids slowly enclosing my eyes begged to differ.

As my eyes closed a person appeared in my image, in the darkness came a large hand, much bigger than my own as I found myself in a dream. Who was this person? I thought as I tried to look at his face but it was clouded by the unclear dream I was having. "Viviette, do you feel safe with me" a voice came from the boy who held his hand out. I couldn't answer I didn't know who it was as I waited and the figure just continued to stand, I could sense a warm smile but I couldn't see it. "Who's there?" I asked as my bare feet stepped over towards him, his presence was so warm and so kind, I felt like I belonged in his arms.

_Hita._

"Hita?" I gasped the words barely coming out of my mouth properly as I would finally see Hita after all these years. The figure just smiled "No, that's my father" my eyes widened Hita's son? Just then my vision became clear and I saw the boy who was holding his hand out to me was…

_Hikaru._

"Hita…Hitachiin, Hikaru" he said and I could see his soft glimmering gold eyes, my eyes were wide and I felt like I could never close them. "Hikaru?" I said and he nodded with such a soft kind smile where a devious glint would usually company it but his eyes were soft and half lidded. Why did I dream of Hikaru, yes we are friends but you don't really dream about friends' right? Why do I want to hug him, let him embrace me like what his father once did which made my life so complete… I can't _like him_ can I?

_Of course not that'd be stupid._

_**CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?**_


	14. Chapter 13 Pancakes(Best Title Ever)

**Author's Note; Hello there! I am going to have to get on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness of this late chapter T^T. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, Happy Reading!**

**Kinishi-chan~**

I rose out of bed, my hair in snarly knots as I had slept with my hair wet, bravo Viviette, bravo. My eyes felt as heavy as lead as I glanced at the ceiling almost zoning in completely when. "Oh, Miss Malice you're awake". I bolted up "Guah!" I let out a very attractive… noise per say? The nurse chuckled as she walked over to the side of my bed and put her hand on top of my forehead. "Well I'm sure you're cured, Miss Malice but just in case, go easy, alright?" I huffed, there was one thing I couldn't stay calm to and that was being chided and told what to do in a motherly way. "I can handle myself, thank you" I muttered as I walked out of the room, professionally barefoot. My eyes narrowed as I glanced at the empty corridor, I glanced at the clock on the marble wall; 6;30 AM. Well that explains A LOT of things, of course there shouldn't be anybody up right now the sun is just rising. I sighed as I opened my room I shared with the twins, due to the fact that I refused to share a room with Haruhi. The twins were curled up and asleep on the bed on the opposing side of mine… Is Hikaru wearing pants? I decided it was not the time to determine this, but when you see a bare, upper thigh peeking between the sheets… it makes you wonder you know?

I was just about to walk away when I heard the creak of the bed as Hikaru turned onto his side, his bangs, like a curtain on his face. His eyes completely gone but his lips, slightly parted as I heard the soft wheeze of air escaping his lips. Well this… is awkward; I slowly etched away from their bed and went into mine the soft luxurious 'imricherthanyou' sheets wrapped around me as I slowly fell asleep. The disturbing suns light flooded onto my eyelids making me groan as I flipped onto the other side. "Vivi-chan, wake up!" I felt tiny feet press up and down against my side as I groaned again my eyes opened as I saw Honey's face inches from mine. "Get off me…please" I muttered as slowly Honey crawled off me, I turned so my back was fully on the bed and saw Mori beside Honey. Honey clapped his hands "Vivi-chan woke up, yay!" Mori spoke his words of grace, integrity… such a long paragraph, of absolute passion….Just kidding, he just went; "Mmm". "Would you guys just, shut…up?" we heard a grouchy tone from the other side of the room. I peered up and saw Hikaru had shielded his eyes from the sun, his sheets were midway down his body, revealing his pale, thin, frame as he groaned. Honey frowned "Everybody is grumpy in this room" I shrugged " When you bring the wild beast out of its hibernation what would you expect?" Honey shrugged as I slipped out of bed. "Woah, Vivi-chan you okay?" Honey gasped as he glanced at my bandaged self, I shrugged. "As long as I can eat, I think I'll survive" Honey laughed as I hopped off the bed and we walked out to the dining room. I could smell the waftering scent of pancakes in the air, oh god it smelled brilliant. I sighed as I glared at the door and opened it once again, Hikaru and Kaoru just refused to get up. Shaking my head and went back into the dining room and saw the massive, shit load of pancakes. I felt a little bit of euphoria, as heaven was looking at me right in my face. I decided that I would indulge myself on so many pancakes that I would look pregnant, and then deliver a syrup covered baby…. That escalated very quickly, and I'm kind of disturbed. Just then we heard the door open and we changed to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking to the dining table, they both had messy bed hair and unchanging expressions. Kaoru had a slightly happier expression but Hikaru had his hand scratching the back of his neck, his eyes half lidded and not even a single happy expression on his face was given that day. I would be the concerned friend that'd be all, oh is there something wrong? My face was buried in pancakes so I believe I wouldn't have been much of a sincere 'support'. Hikaru sat on one side and Kaoru sat on the other side of me, they were eating their pancakes in complete silence. I was just about to clean off my plate and get my 5th, when I felt a head plop on my shoulder, I glanced and saw Hikaru's head on my shoulder. "Eh?" I said as I slowly rose up but his head literally prevented me, I groaned as I sat at the table, I caught a glance of his face. His eyebrows were just lightly arched and his face looked so… cute and innocent and not devious at the moment. Kaoru smiled sleepily "Impressive, you got the self concerned Hikaru to fall asleep on you, even doesn't even fall asleep on me". I felt my face heat up as I glanced to my side again, "Well, I'd love to move…" I muttered as I shook him but instead his head fell onto my lap. I tensed up; when you randomly feel a head less than a meter from your crotch of course you are going to have a seizure. "H-hikaru…" I hissed but he was just all, RANDOMLY DEAF.

I was finally able to reawake the Hikaru, actually I didn't do anything... I was adjusting my legs so I could scoot and get more pancakes when his head slowly moved, his eyes opened and it must have been… an odd experience looking at someone's half opened legs. He shot up and shook his head, I glared at him and smirked "Thanks for finally waking up" I sneered as I got up and plopped more pancakes, I swear to god I lost count at 25 pancakes. Hikaru glanced to the side, was he blushing? I decided to ignore that as I finally stopped at my 30th pancake, I swear to god if I was American, I would have to remove my legs they'd lose their circulation.

We finally arrived back at the school, after our lovely vacation the Host club was back to its usual business. Hikaru hugged Kaoru as he calmed the fake crying Kaoru "Kaoru… Kaoru… I'm sorry" Hikaru whispered softly into his ear. The girls squealed "Sooooooo cuuuuteee!~" usually I hear them say this to Honey what a difference. I sighed as I delivered some club sandwiches and then sat back down on the couch, my eyes boring into the walls. I was brought back to life when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, I turned to my right and saw Hikaru smirking at me. "What do you want now, sleepy boy?" I teased with one of my famous perky smirks, and he frowned "You're never going to let that go" I shook my head "Nah". He then turned his head real quick before turning towards me "Hey, come with me for a second". I raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed him; I swear to god I felt all the girls jealous eyes on me, god damn I'm hated. I walked out into the hallway and saw Hikaru pacing around I looked at him "Well?" I muttered and he turned around. He looked at his feet and I swore to god he was blushing against as he scratched the back of his neck. "Would you…" he paused and I looked at him longingly. "Would I?" I tried to inch him forward but he remained silent before he looked up at me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Uh…..


	15. Chapter 14 An Unusually Muddy Date?

**Author's Note; GASP ANOTHER CHAPTER WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? Ohayo Minna! Good afternoon [the time I wrote this] Are you ready for a new chapter? Are you annoyed with the cliffhangers? XD I didn't mean to pull a Fairytail move there, but anyways. Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

**Kinishi-Chan~**

_Uhhh….._

The suddenness of this question literally struck me dead, it was like I was Thomas Jefferson and I was in a metallic field during a lightning storm. How do I even respond, I mean what is this, is this like a secret way of making fun of me? He was Hikaru… but then, he has been pretty nice lately…. Ugh! I wasn't good with this shit at all. "V-Viviette?" I heard Hikaru and I leaped 20 feet away from him "Kwahrahsharabahha!" I seriously make the sexiest noises. "What's your answer?" Hikaru asked impatiently yet he looked hopeful and I sighed as I was defeated by my own mind. "Sure" I said and I could see a spark in his eyes before he coughed awkwardly trying to look uninterested. "Alright, how about this Friday?". I nodded "Okay, sounds… great" Hikaru nodded "Alright, well…uh… talk to you… later, yup".

I think we need the World's Most Awkward Couples Award, pronto.

**HOW IS IT ALREADY FRIDAY?**

I started to panic around my bedroom, before stubbing my toe on the leg of my bed and crashing to the ground, rolling in pain. I slowly got up as I heard my maid knocking on the door "Mistress?" she asked and I groaned "I'm fine, I'm just a little mental right now". She nodded but gave me a weird expression before slowly walking away slamming the door behind her, I flopped on my bed. My 'date' was at 6:30 and as of right now it was 5:00…. I really shouldn't be wasting time. I leaped off my bed and walked into my closet and glanced around at all the shit I never wore because I was too busy looking UN-presentable. I finally settled on a black, buttoned, cardigan which had a purple heart-covered tank top underneath with frills. With a light lavender ruffled skirt, adorned with ribbons on the sides of the skirt. Black knee-high socks and then some converses because I didn't really like shoes anyways and as long as he doesn't have a foot fetish, I'm good. I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair every few seconds, why was I even trying this hard? I had finally settled on putting my hair all to one side and then having a little purple rose barrette at the opposite corner of my hair. I was about to go and get a snack when I heard knocking at my door and my maids rushing to the door. "Engh!" I groaned as I looked at the time 6:02. God damn it!

I answered the door myself and shoved my maids away and all I saw was an abundance of roses shoved in my face. "Here" I heard the awkward yet trying to sound tough voice of Hikaru as I took the ground out of my face and caught a glance of him.

He wore a blue, sleeveless hoodie with a red muscle shirt underneath. His headphones draped around his neck, the pockets adorned with chains. I looked more downwards and saw he was wearing; red skinny jeans the rips and tears were the same blue color as his hoodie. He had two belts, one was in the normal position around the loops and the other one overlapped this one causing the 'punk' effect. He wore simple black, punk, boots and fingerless gloves. After I got over the initial fact that what he was wearing was making my ovaries burst into fireworks of joy. I realized that I had dropped the roses which caused Hikaru to glance at me "Viviette?". I shook my head "Mm, yeah sorry, I just… got muscle spasms" I lied and Hikaru chuckled "spasms causes your body to make sudden jerks, _not drop things_… nice try. I know I'm sexy". He said as he posed and I rolled my eyes as I placed the roses in a nearby vase, Hikaru was not done being a total sexy beast he decided to do what I like to refer to as; The Sexy Guy Pose. A question for the readers, have you ever seen when people draw anime boys and they stand in that way that their back is arched inward and their lower half sticks out? Yeah that is the sexy guy pose, and Hikaru just decided it was the best in interest to kill Viviette's reproductive system in one go.

I finally left the house, however we just walked side by side, it was really awkward usually when you go on dates you're all _HAND RAPE_. Then a whole storm of kissing and making out and then cute giggles and kissing in the rain and all that shit. Well you see when you are Viviette and Hikaru who shove their hands in pockets like cock-blocks and then proceed to walk further and further from each other. We finally arrived at the town, Hikaru shrugged "So… anything look interesting?" he asked lamely as I could tell he really didn't know what to ask. I whined "There is absolutely nothing but shopping here" Hikaru raised an eyebrow "I thought girls _liked_ shopping?" I muttered dully, "I rather be playing on my _Xbox_ than shopping at any time". Hikaru chuckled "Well you're certainly different, aren't you?" "_Didn't we already go over this_?". I glanced over and saw a fast-food restaurant "Oui, want to eat over there?" Hikaru blinked "You want fast-food? No fancy dinner, on a dreamy patio deck, with the stars outside and a romantically lit candle while I serenade you with love songs?" I rolled my eyes "I'm _hungry_, not desperate". I dragged his wrist towards the McDonald's and Hikaru just shook his head and smiled softly.

We walked into McDonald's and immediately Hikaru was the most prized possession steak in a deli. The girls squealed and I groaned as he got fan girls everywhere and even some fan boys, Hikaru smirked teasingly, "Getting jealous Viviette? I heard that grunt". I muttered "No, their little voices are like annoying ringing chimes, throbbing in my head… I just didn't bring any Tylenol so get used to the grunting". We sat down at a table at the far end in a corner, with a dim light because I was that social with the other people. "I'll get us something to eat" Hikaru announced as he walked up to the line and I just sunk down into the booth chair. Letting out a sigh as I glanced at the light above me, my arms behind my head as I just relaxed a little.

"Um…." Hikaru came back a couple moments later looking at me awkwardly I turned my attention to him. "What is it?" I asked and Hikaru slowly placed the tray down and then one, large, drink with two straws in it. "I got us food and I asked for 2 drinks but they gave me a couple's drink" Hikaru muttered as he sat on the booth across from mine. I slowly rose up "Well, If we can just get anot-" I took one look at the line and sat back down. "Never mind" I said and Hikaru shrugged as he slowly gave me my food and I muttered. "Well I'm thirsty, so this is going to have to do" I took a sip of the drink from the straw pointing towards my side. Just then Hikaru's nose touched mine and I saw he took a sip, I backed away slightly embarrassed "W-what was that for?" Hikaru muttered glancing away slightly. "I was thirsty too, give me a break". I yelled but only because I was too embarrassed to admit it "Couldn't you have waited two seconds?!" I flailed my arms and his face darkened. "I could've but I didn't want to" I stopped my flipping my shit and glanced at him "Huh?" I watched as he twiddled his thumbs "Well… I could have waited for you to finish but I didn't want to because…" he scratched the back of his neck looking for an answer. I just shook my head "Whatever" I said yet I was actually very interested to hear what his answer was going to be, he couldn't seriously like me… _right?_

We finally got out of McDonald and we game across a game store "Y-y-yes…" I said and Hikaru glanced at and grinned. "Come on then!" He said as he grabbed my hand, my face flushed but I rushed after him anyways, we arrived in the game store and it was giant. Aisles and aisles full of videogames, tvs, music players, American shit… everything. I felt a hand poke me and I turned around and cupped my mouth as Hikaru came trudging towards me with this huge monocle and a mustache. He adjusted his monocle "Good day, madam" he said in a proper voice I looked behind me and saw a whole bunch of just random costumes so I decided I could become anything, so I became Excalibur. There was literally an Excalibur mask I shoved the cane in Hikaru's gut "Fool! It is Good Evening!" Hikaru's eyes widened as he turned around and rushed away. He came back and came back with two fake pistols and a Death the Kid wig. _**[**Same Dub Voice Actor; INCEPTION]_ he fell to the ground holding his head as he flailed around.

_ "Symmmmetrrry, these aisles aren't symmetrical, Excalibur is here my life is ending!_". I'm pretty sure we were the most _grown up_ people in this store as we continued cos-playing until Hikaru's final appearance _[we never took off our old stuff we just piled new stuff on top of it]_

was delicately described as;

_ A metro sexual, Death the Kid, with a rainbow afro, in a pedobear suit, with England eyebrows, while in Erza Scarlet's armor with a big bust._

I was a;

_ Cross-dressing, stripper, Ciel Phantomhive, with a Natsu Dragneel wig, wearing a Bat man cape, while holding a bowl of pasta, inside of a fish costume. We we're _

**_DEFINITELY_**

**_THE_**

**_SEXIEST_**

**_PEOPLE_**

**_IN_**

**_THE_**

**_STORE._**

If I do say so myself.

After all that amazing nonsense we ran out of the store laughing as we were actually kicked out for scaring the children in the store. Hikaru snorted "That was amazing" I chuckled "That little girls face!" we both looked at each other and said at the same time; "Mommy there's a fish and a clown after me!". We bursted out laughing, having to hold our guts to stop ourselves from just forgetting how to breathe and then completely collapse. We decided to go into more stores; Hikaru rushed around the girls changing area wearing a DD bra and a skirt and I decided it was the best of my ability to sneak up on kissing couples and bound them with rope so they'd be stuck kissing each other. I'm pretty sure the whole town got pissed at us as we ran to the park, Hikaru still had the lacy bra on and his skirts and I still brought my pride. "Damn, Hikaru you look hot" I said and Hikaru posed, trying to twerk his ass but with no success making it that much more beautiful. Hikaru finally got out of his bra and skirt and decided to let them drift down the stream of the park that was when we heard the chaotic sounds of fireworks. I glanced up and saw a little festival up ahead I glanced at Hikaru and he nodded as she rushed over to the festival. There was so many games, and people in yukatas yet of course we didn't realize this so we just broke probably the hearts of so many festival professionals. "Hey Hikaru" I called him over and he came jogging over to me "Eh?". I shoved a crepe in his face "I got the last one, they're sold out!" Hikaru grabbed the crape by putting his hand over mine and took a bite "Hmm, its good" he said judgmentally "Oh is it?" I said and he nodded as bit down on a piece, my nose rubbed his cheek slightly. I licked my lips "It is good~" Hikaru blushed "You can have the rest…" I looked at him "Why don't we just finish it together?" I asked bluntly and his face darkened. "B-b-because!". I shrugged and continued eating it, finally after a while Hikaru bent down and grabbed my hand again "I suppose…" he said his eyes looking away as he bit down on the other side. We finally finished the crepe and I threw it away I wiped my face and looked at Hikaru and laughed. "W-what?" he said and I laughed as I grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face. Hikaru looked irritated but embarrassed as I wiped his face, but he looked like he dunked his face in shaving cream.

I sat on the grass as Hikaru had left to go do something, my knees up to my chest as I glanced up at the stars in the sky. The darkness being illuminated by the lights as I glanced at the other people around me, all giggly and kissing and all romantic. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at how different this date was going, I didn't even care this was the best date I ever had.

Hikaru rushed around the festival looking through the stalls and looking at all the gifts. "What the hell does she even like?" he muttered as he glanced around and saw a game… win a price! He glanced over and saw a stuffed Pikachu that was going to be the prize… He laid down some cash and then grabbed the rings… he just had to get it around the bottles… he tossed them and completely failed. Cash turned into a huge mound as this was his 20th attempt the guy running the stand glanced at him "Are you alright?" Hikaru snapped "I am perfectly fine!". He tossed the rings and lost, finally when he was about to give up the guy handed him one last ring "Try this one for free" Hikaru muttered "It's not going to work…" he tossed it half-assed and it… went around the neck of the bottle. Hikaru's eyes widened as the guy handed him the Pikachu plush "Here you go" he said and Hikaru smiled "Arigatou!". Hikaru ran he saw the field just up ahead if he could just get over there then he co-

"_Gah!"_

Hikaru yelled as he stepped on his lace and tumbled right into… a mud pile.

**SLOSH.** Hikaru got up and glanced immediately before himself at the Pikachu, it was perfectly fine there was a little bit of mud on the tip of the tail, other than that… it was safe. He sighed as he slowly got up and groaned; he looked at his hoodie which was caked in mud and sticking to his thin body frame. Good job Hikaru, now you look like you just came crawling out of the trash can for Viviette he muttered as he sullenly walked over to Viviette.

"Oh Hi-" I finally heard his footsteps however when I saw him I shot up "What happened?" Hikaru groaned as he plopped down beside me. "I ran and fell in a mud puddle, I was trying to get a gift for you and then… I was exhausted and it took me 36 tries… and then.. I got you it… but then I fell and now I look like a mess". He sighed as he slowly revealed the Pikachu plush from behind his back, my eyes widened as I felt warm, even though his muddy hand-prints covered the sides of the Pikachu it was so cute and adorable and fluffy. I shot up and Hikaru's eyes widened "V-viviette, I'm sorry!" I ran away and Hikaru chased after me. I ran to the festival and stopped at the mud puddle and literally dived into the mud.

**SLOSH.**

Hikaru's eyes widened as I slowly got up and grinned, wiping the mud off my face as my smirk rose from my mud-covered face. "Tada~" I spun around as my outfit was all ruined and the mud was plastered all over me "Now we both look like shit~" I smirked. Hikaru remained silent before he ran towards me pulling me into a bone breaking hold actually lifting me up, his lips meeting mine. My eyes widened, my body pressed against his muddy self as I could feel myself dangling in the air, I pulled away "H-hikaru?". I asked looking up at him with widened eyes. "Sorry, your beautiful muddy self got me too excited" he laughed with a teasing tone and I chuckled "Oh god damn, I forgot to put my Skunk-scented perfume on!" Hikaru stifled a laugh as we watched the fireworks together covered in mud….

_The best way to watch fireworks, of course~_


	16. Updaaaaatteygsahjdm,d

_I MADE A SEQUEL O:_

_OMGOGMGOGMGOKOGMG I'M ALIVE, ISN'T IT A MIRACLE?_

_So anyways this sequel will be following Viviette in her Junior year of attending Ouran academy._

_Is she going to actually survive this year?_

_Look for; Revenge of Viviette!~_

_Arigatou, love-_

_Kinishi-chan AND VIVIETTE._


End file.
